The Radican Chronicles
by xXHalloweenxMightyXx
Summary: Natalia Emery Wilfred. Scarlet Rose Isley. Two very talented, very strong, very innocent girls. Yet, in this world, there is no such thing as innocence. The two best friends are both strongly intertwined with the Superhero community, joining it at such early ages themselves. Here they are though, joining such a impure world and an impure team. RobinxOC *Rated for strong themes*
1. Chapter 1

Angels. All so pearly white, so sweet and caring. They watch over the humans taking in the disastrous occurrences all the time. They pray to the gods and take orders from them. Angels are angels, better than humans, lower than gods. So how could one possibly create a child with a god?

I don't know either. It was hard to tell but I knew it was bad when I was sent away from the Heavens to be orphaned on Earth by Zeus. Not even knowing whom my mother had been, just knowing my father was now a demon, sent to hell for his sin of impregnating a god. How could it be a sin? Unless all he wanted was a powerful child. But from my imagination, he probably loved her dearly. Like my new parents loved each other. They always wished for a child from what I've observed. So when a baby of glowing white complexion showed on their doorstep, they had never been more happy. Not caring where she came from or why she had come at all.

It was nice to be wanted by them. They make me happy to this day, my twelfth birthday. I blew out the candles happily, and that was when happiness left. As soon as I had blown the candles, the fire whisked through the air, dancing merrily until it landed on our curtains. Dragging down till it reached the wooden panels of our flooring. It spread like an ocean. Somehow, I had come out with not a scratch, my mother had burned her arm and my father was now dead.

Mother told me time and time that I wasn't at fault. That it must've been a joke candle trick gone wrong. She must've been trying to convince herself also. When I turned thirteen, we moved from New York all the way to Gotham City. She had gotten a job with Wayne Tech as a secretary. It paid well and we had a nice two bedroom apartment that we lived in. She still like to put on an act all the time to show others she was fine with her husband's death. She could take care of a teenaged girl all by herself.

During that time of which, I discovered other things about myself. That I had not only increased strength than other girls my age, I had better agility. I also excelled in academics. Taking on not only my Junior high debate team, but also our track team. Captain of both. The other girls seemed to hate me for a reason of which I'm not certain. Constantly teasing me for being 'adopted', for having a dead father. They even had the details of his death and repeatedly blamed me.

The only one who really like me was a girl named Scarlet. She ran track with me and attended all my Debates. We lived in the same building. Scarlet seemed more 'boyish' than any other girls. Always saying how most girls our age care mostly about boys and drama shows. Even though I know Scarlet was one to watch drama shows the most and she was a dancer.

Me and Scarlet were best friends. Even though we differed quite a lot. Looks and personality-wise.

Scarlet, like her name, had fiery red hair and dozens of freckles splattered across her face. She had shiny green eyes and pale skin. Her hair was very bipolar it seemed. Sometimes it was curly, sometimes it was straight, sometimes it was even wavy. Scarlet also had a thing for plants. She said her mom was a botanist. I'd never met Scarlet's mom though. She always seemed at work when I came over Scar's house. Scarlet, despite running track and going to dance lessons every other day, was always so lazy. Constantly complaining whenever we walked home about our school's bus lines and how they never ran to our building.

I on the other hand, had long brown hair that was always in a ponytail. My complexion was tanned and I had hazel, goldish eyes. My hair was naturally straight, leaving Scarlet sort of jealous. I had a love for sports, always changing the channels to basketball games and football games. My mom was home a lot and she loved Scarlet like a daughter. Scarlet's mother traveled often so Scarlet stayed over many times at my house, once for even a month.

We were best friends despite our differences. Both of us had ongoing scholarships from the Wayne foundation to attend Gotham Academy. My mom got it from working at the building and Scarlet stated her mom was good friends with Bruce Wayne.

Currently, me and Scarlet were walking home later than usual. We both got slices of pizza, Scarlet getting vegetarian as usual, after the Track meet. Our school won as usual. We had won every year since I joined the Track Team. Not to boast or anything.

"Ugh, how could I possibly walk home after three slices? Three slices!" Scarlet whined, putting her hands behind her head.

"That's why I only got one. Told you you would've regretted it." I bragged, smiling. Me and Scarlet were the same height but Scarlet's posture made her seem two inches shorter than me as we walked. Both wearing our uniforms.

"Ahh shut up!" Scarlet shouted, but her voice was somehow over powered by a loud crashing noise and a red siren in the distance. "H-hey, isn't the bank on the other side of this building?" Scarlet pointed to the building we were standing in front of. I nodded, frightened a bit. Suddenly Scarlet gave me a look before she took off running through the alleyway to get to the Gotham City Bank. I sighed before running after her.

"Scar! Wait, it could be dangerous!" I shouted before I skidded to a stop. Scarlet had mangled one of the men in a bouquet of weeds. She gave me a look as another man charged at her. I tackled the man to the ground standing on him, scared that I had the power to do that. I was only thirteen so this shouldn't have been happening! Why was Scarlet even able to do that?!

"Nat, turn around!" She shouted as she finally managed to force her criminal into unconsciousness. I turned quickly as a man almost had his arms around me but was quickly kicked to the ground by another person. "Oh no, not this jerk!" I heard Scarlet say behind me.

"What are you doing here? You could have endangered your friend and yourself." A deep growl was heard from the darkness. Scarlet stepped closer to it.

"But we weren't hurt, right? We're not in danger."

"Scarlet, who is that?" I asked, looking wildly at the figure.

"A 'family friend'. Batman." She put air quotes on when she stated 'family friend'. My mouth dropped when she said Batman. I shouldn't be amazed really because he doesn't have powers or anything plus I'm sort of a half goddess and nothing should amaze me but... Why was Batman a family friend of Scarlet's? Why did she have those powers? "My mom's Poison Ivy. Batman here puts her in the slammer every chance he gets!"

"You know very well what she does is wrong."

"My mom just wants plant equality! What's so wrong with that?!"

"Uh, Scarlet. I would watch who you're talking to. I mean he is batman and all."

"You don't know what you're talking about! Ugh, I'm going home." Scarlet threw her hands up in defeat and stomped off. I took one last look at the figure before following her.

"Scarlet,"

"Don't say anything to anyone okay! I was just some lab experiment and I don't want anyone knowing!"

"It's okay Scar, I won't tell anyone. Even I have my share of a hard past."

"I know..." Scarlet stopped to look at her feet. "What is your past anyway? I know it's not just the candles incident.. Like, who were your birth parents?"

"My mom was a goddess to be honest. I don't know which one but I think it has something to do with strength and knowledge. My dad was just a guardian angel. Zeus punished him for impregnating a goddess and forced him into the pits of hell. I think there are others like me but I'm not too sure."

"Woah! You didn't tell me!?" Scarlet jumped up with amazement. "That's so cool! Wait, I know who might be your mom! Athena! She's the goddess of wisdom and bravery right? Law and justice and such! Oh this is so cool!" Scarlet went on and on about the coolness of it all while I simply laughed and smiled at her childish ways.

The next morning was a Saturday but naturally, I woke up early to go for my daily runs. Six am everyday. I stood out of bed staring around at my blue room. The bed had black sheets with white designs. My bed stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by various schoolwork, books, video games and sneakers. I grabbed my newest pair of track shoes and tied them on, pulling on a hoodie over a tank top that I usually slept in and I tied my hair into a ponytail. My mom handed me a bottle of water as I grabbed my keys and left through the door. Mom usually had to leave for work around six thirty so she was always up. I ran to the elevator and caught it just in time as Scarlet groggily pressed the first floor button, staring at me with tired eyes.

"Remind me again why I always come with you?"

"So we could win track meets." I said nonchalantly, leaning against the back wall of the elevator.

"Can I lead the run today?" Scarlet asked, looking around a bit nervously. I wonder what she was up to now?

"Uh, sure thing. Where do you wanna go, I didn't bring much money with me?"

"Oh no! It's just, someone wants to see us. By someone meaning Batman. He called last night when I got home and my mom was freaking pissed at me! So I told her about your parents and all. She told Batman and well he wants to see us."

"What! I trusted you Scarlet!" I pointed a finger at her angrily before giving up and looking at my feet.

"I'm sorry Nat! It's just, you could be a superhero the way you moved last night. When you tackled that guy, you didn't break a sweat! Batman could train you to be even better, heck maybe you're already better than him!"

"No I'm not. He's Batman." I snickered at Scarlet's hyperness. She always was so childish. We walked out of the elevator and waved at the doorman as we exited the building and began to jog. "So where are we going? Where is he meeting us?"

"Can't tell you!" Scarlet smiled cheekily as she ran ahead.

"Hey wait up you jerk!" I called after her and ran up.

We arrived at a large mansion. I didn't recognize it since I was still very well new to Gotham City. Scarlet keeled over to catch her breath quickly as she pressed the button to I guess ring the doorbell?

"Hey Alfred, it's Scarlet Isley." She said tirelessly into the speaker.

"Yes, Miss. I'll let Master Bruce know right away." The gates suddenly opened causing me to stumble back a bit.

"Wait, Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne? As in Wayne tech!? He's batman?"

"N-no. Pfft, why would you think that. I thought you were smart." Scarlet chuckled nervously and just shook her head. "Yeah, keep it a secret alright?"

"Boy have I got a lot of secrets to keep."

"You know it!" Scarlet laughed as we both jogged up to the front steps of the mansion. I finally noticed that Scarlet's hair was curly today. Whenever she tried or was casual, it was curly. Which was weird. Seeing that she didn't like to use hair products. I guess it's part of her powers or something. As soon as we got to the door, an old man, me guessing Alfred, opened the door.

"Hello Miss Isley, Miss Wilfred." I nodded politely at him and Scarlet waved childishly. Sometimes she's like a little sister. "Master Bruce is in the Cave currently,"

"Yeah yeah, I know where it is Alfie. Thanks." Scarlet smiled as she pulled me through the mansion. It was so fast I couldn't tell where we went but we somehow ended up in a cave. I bent over as a bunch of Bats flew by.

"Goddamnit, where are we?"

"The bat cave. The only reason I know where it is is because my mom and batman are somewhat of friends. They work together when they need to."

"So you hate him.. Why?"

"Because he sends my mom to Arkham when she goes all evil. If only they would give her a chance." Scarlet scowled as she led me through the cave. "Onwards!" She shouted laughing.

"Your so stupid sometimes." I joked. Scarlet mock glared at me before breaking out in laughter.

"Scarlet, Natalia, nice of you letting yourselves in." Batman, or I guess Bruce, said. Turning in his chair away from the computers with a bunch of things that I surprisingly didn't know what they were. All I saw was my picture and some mythology crap.

"Actually, Alfie let us in. Where's boy wonder?" Scarlet looked around cautiously for a second before looking back at Batman, or Bruce...

"Working on a side project currently."

"Like mathletes by any chance?" Scarlet chuckled. "Mathletes," She said again for added humor. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mathletes? I don't get it."

"You see.. Oh forget it." Scarlet accepted her failed joke and turned back to Batman who was simply glaring at her.

"Back to business. Natalia, I've heard of your interesting past." I nodded, blushing a bit. "I would like to test you and see how much this affects your agility and speed."

"Don't forget knowledge. Captain of the Debate team here!" Scarlet put her hands out as if she were presenting me like a trophy. "She'd be a way better Robin."

"Robin? Ha, like I'd ever wear tights." I snarked, but quickly shut up. "So when's the test?"

"Now," I turned to see the very boy wonder Scarlet had talked about. Except he was more casual and instead of a mask he wore glasses. He had on the most sarcastic smile that made me just wanna punch him.

I sighed as I pulled the sleeves of my hoodie up and pulled my track shorts up a bit. I recognized this kid. I feel like I knew him. Maybe I've seen him around at school, no one can be sure. I got into what I was sure was a fighting stance. I'd never fought before and I was really only copying it from T.V. I could hear Scarlet's cheering from another room as I glared at Robin and his smug look. Now I actually have the chance to punch the kid in the face. But he should have that same agility and speed as me. He is Robin the boy wonder. So where could I hit him? No, I'll let him attempt to hit me first, then go from there. If worst comes to worst, I'll just kick him where boys don't like to be kicked. I know, it's a low blow. But it's the one weakness I can get from this kid. I readied myself as Robin started towards me with a balled fist. Grab it, I told myself as my hand blocked the punch by wrapping itself around the fist. I used the lock to flip him over easily. I could vaguely hear Scarlet yell a loud 'YEAH BOY!'.

"You're pretty good for a beginner." Robin chuckled and stood. I rolled my eyes.

"You're pretty terrible for a pro." I snarked back, crossing my arms.

"Let's see how terrible this is!" Robin leapt on me, pushing me to the ground and sending me back a couple feet.

"That was unfair, you distracted me!" I groaned as I started to pick myself up.

"I thought you were smart?"

"Shut up boy wonder." I growled at him as I rose to my feet. He made me really angry, I could see why Scarlet didn't seem to like him.

"It's Robin,"

"I know!" I smiled, running at him to punch him in the face. He grabbed my fist just as I had but I simply flipped over him, sliding back a bit and pulling him on the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, he pulled me down, still holding my fist. I hit the ground hard and keeled over. "Truce?" I breathed hard. Sweat poured down my forehead.

"Giving up that easy?"

"I just took a jog all the way here, shut your mouth!"


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the weekend continued like this. Batman simply testing every aspect of me. Monday morning I finally realized I didn't need anymore tests thankfully. I was tired of running, thinking, hitting just tired... Now I had school and Debate practice after school. Crap. I skipped my usual jog being as tired as can be. So that gave me an extra hour of sleep and I'm sure Scarlet was more than glad when I told her I wouldn't be jogging. I arrived at her doorstep and her mother, for the first time, opened the door. Her mother was auburn haired, just like Scarlet, and looked a little greenish. I guess that's what I should expect from Poison Ivy.

"H-hello Natalia. Nice to meet you, sorry for never speaking to you before."

"It's okay Ms. Isley. I understand perfectly. Don't worry about me telling your secret either, it's not like I have much reason to judge, right? Go plant equality." I did a mini fist pump and Ms. Isley simply smiled before calling Scarlet down. Scarlet tiredly walked out of the apartment. Her hair was up in a wavy ponytail with some strands sticking out. Her uniform looked out of sorts today. Her shirt was untucked, her tie was untied and just laid around her neck and her socks were at different heights. One being pushed down. She looked at me.

"I forgot to do the homework again." She sighed. I laughed at her as we entered the elevator.

"Ugh, so tired of those stupid tests. If I see boy wonder's face one more time-"

"Well. He kind of goes to our school so of course we'll see him!" Scarlet shrugged simply. "I can't tell you which one he is but I'm sure you'll recognize him." She continued on as we walked through the lobby, Scarlet tucking her shirt in and tieing her tie. I laughed as she fumbled with the tie before just giving up and letting it hang loose. We walked down to Gotham Academy and when we got there, it was just as before. Nothing different from Friday. I looked around carefully to see if I could recognize any of the boys. It was hard because I didn't know what Robin really looked like besides his build and his hair. So that's what I went on.

"If you honestly want to know, he's the kid standing next to Barbs and Bette." I looked over and sure enough. A MATCH! The same build, haircut and everything. Scarlet rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're gonna talk to him, right?"

"Yeah, why would I talk to him? He's a jerk!" I hastily said as we went to go to homeroom.

Batman had trained me for the next year. It was basically the same outside of the training. Me and Scarlet were still just me and Scarlet against the world. I'm sure Richard knew we knew he was boy wonder but he didn't bother talking to us as usual. Although he did attend a lot more debate matches, track meets and dance recitals (For Scarlet, I don't dance). Much to Scarlet's dismay. I hadn't become a hero or sidekick or anything, I was just training. I mean, I could've been, but who really wants to put on a mask and tights. Boy Wonder had also been around much less for some reason. Bruce said he had a side project that he was working on. Scarlet told me he was forming a team with other sidekicks and teen superheroes.

A year later was the same as the year before, except... This morning was a bit different. I woke up ready to go on my run with Scarlet over to the Wayne Manor, but when I got up, my weight seemed much heavier and there were a lot more feathers than I remembered putting in my room. Did I eat my pillow or something? I looked at my pillow behind me but instead saw something else.. Angel wings.. I looked back at my door then back to the wings. Still there.I wasn't as surprised I should've been. I mean angel wings!? But I am half angel so why should this surprise me? It was bound to happen. But what did surprise me was looking down. I noticed I was wearing some weird armor. I quickly stood and ran to my mirror, checking myself out. Not like that but still...

I had on armor. The wings weren't as large as they should be but I guess it's because they aren't at their final form or something!? The armor went down mid calf. It had a red ribbon around the waist and a chain skirt under the top. The top wasn't as large as knight's armor but it was still a little heavy. It had a light design to it but not much. I reached to take it off but noticed I also had metal gloves on. Around the wrist, the metal formed small wings. Cool! I tried to take the armor off because I mean, it's kind of summer?! But it wouldn't come off! I pulled and pulled and pulled! Still nothing. It was stuck like glue. I heard the door shut as my mom yelled a goodbye. Then I heard the door open again and a couple footsteps as my door opened and my auburn haired friend peaked in.

"Comin' or what- HOLY ANGEL WINGS!" She slammed the door open staring at me. I looked frantically at her.

"I woke up like this, it won't come off!"

"That's a cool sword." Scarlet said nonchalantly, poking at a sword holster I had yet to notice.

"OH GOD HELP ME GET THIS OFF!" I shouted.

"You, um. You're back in your pajamas." Scarlet gulped as I looked down. My clothes were slowly changing from armor to my pajamas and the angel wings had decreased in size to the size of my hands. "Should we tell Bruce?!" She panicked. I looked at her.

"Should we?"

"Uh yeah, you could be some amazing superhero now!" Scarlet had stars in her eyes probably having one of her daydreams again. I sighed.

"I wouldn't become a superhero without you as my partner. So if I become a hero then you have to also!" I declared.

"I will not use my powers-. My powers should be kept a secret. I'm a lab experiment. If I ever used my powers, people would think I'm just like Poison Ivy. They would think I'm a villain because people like to assume stupid things like that!" Scarlet raged, stomping her foot.

"Then prove them wrong." I put a hand on her shoulder, smiling. Scarlet smiled back at me.

"Okay. But let's go tell Batman first, I'm sure he would kill me if he found I was using my powers without mom or his permission." We both laughed.

When we got to the manor, Alfred said Bruce was out. He told us the location and all so we could go find him. Thing is, it was in the middle of nowhere.

"You have wings, fly us there idiot!" Scarlet, crossed her arms staring at me.

"NO! I don't know how to use them!" I exclaimed looking at the directions.

"Please, it's great practice!"

"Ugh fine, but you buy me two slices later on."

"Gr, my allowance! Whatever. Just transform or something." I sighed transforming from my blue sweater vest, white blouse and jeans into the armor I had on with the wings. It was just now when I looked back at Scarlet that I'd noticed she cut her hair into a boyish cut and it was pin straight with two thick strands on either side that went to her chin.

"Nice hair,"

"Thanks." She smirked as I grabbed her arm and thought of floating. That didn't work so I simply tried to control the wings like arms and flapped them. That worked perfectly. It took us about an hour before we arrived at this mountain.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked, looking it up and down as we landed on the mountain. Scarlet got to her feet and looked around.

"Yeah! Batman said he put us into the system just in case so we can just head on in!"

"Wait, what system!?" I shouted after her as I transformed back into my clothes with ease. That's hard to believe since I only discovered this this morning.

Scarlet headed through first, some freaky voice repeating our names. Scarlet Rose Isley and Natalia Emery Wilfred. I hated my full name.

"Who's the babes?" Someone said, I looked up to notice a full group of teenagers here. I let out a weird unattractive noise, jumping back. Scarlet gave me a look.

"You, shut up and Batman, we have sort of a dilemma here! I think Natalie is starting to go full on.. Erm." Scarlet looked around at the group of people before somehow sliding across the floor to Batman and whispering something in his ear. I nervously slid closer to the door when this green girl made her way to me.

"Hi I'm Megan!" The girl said. I looked at her, confused. "Oh, Hello Megan!" She thumped her head. "I'm from Mars, they usually call me Miss Martian but my real name is M'gann, you can call me Megan."

"Uh, Nat as the weird voice said." I cautiously looked around for any robots. "I'm a.. well... Uh. How do I put this?" I thought for a moment. "Let's just say I'm from Greece."

"That's an understatement." Scarlet smirked, appearing back next to me. "Name's Scarlet, but please call me Scar. I'm from-" Her face fell before she smirked again. "A place called none of your business!" I forgot that Scarlet was born in a laboratory. That's kind of saddening. I couldn't help but feel bad for the girl.

"I'd like to visit that place sometime," The boy from earlier slid his arm around Scarlet's shoulder.

"Oh they only let smart people in, sorry!" Scarlet retorted. I heard a familiar chuckling and looked over to see boy wonder. Crap, I forgot he was a part of the team.

"Yeah, that's probably why you got kicked out!" Scarlet and Robin then started to go at it as usual whenever they saw each other. I let out a sigh as Batman finally intervened after having a conversation with another man whom was red skinned.

"Natalia-"

"Nat please."

"Natalia, Scarlet. I would like to welcome you to the Junior Justice League."

"Sweet- Wait. Mom is gonna kill me if she knows I'm working with you guys. I think?" Scarlet thought for a moment.

"Who's your mom?" A girl with long blonde hair asked. Scarlet looked a little uncomfortable.

"She's a scientist. Completely against the whole superhero versus villains thing. More of an old fashioned kind of gal."

"My mom still thinks I'm on a jog- Oh my god my grandparents are coming over!" I shouted,. I ran out of the mountain and thought of my wings, making them appear. Scarlet's probably pissed I left her but she should be able to deal.

-Scarlet's Point of View-

"Well there goes my ride home. I wanted ta' see gramps and grams again too, gosh darn it." I snapped my fingers thinking of how they were sort of my grandparents too. Mom's parents apparently died a while ago. Batman should know since he was the one who informed mom about it.

"Oh well, Hello Megan!" The weird alien girl thumped her head again. "I haven't introduced you to the rest of the team! This is Kalder, Connor and Artemis. I'm sure you know Wally and Dick by now."

"I kind of wish I didn't know them." I muttered, glaring at Richard. I liked to call him Richard because I thought Richard was a way better name than Dick. Before I get any farther into this thought, I'll just stop. "Sup guys,"

"Well I'll take you on a tour! I live here so I know this whole place inside and out by now!" I nodded slowly at this ecstatic alienish girl. God I wish Nat hadn't left me.

"Take a breather Megan, I'll take this one. We could go on a private tour." The Wally kid raised his eyebrows at me and I simply stared at him. I turned on my heel and started to leave the room.

"I'm just gonna go to dance class." I said simply, leaving the mountain.

After dance class, I went straight back to the apartment. When I opened the door, I saw my mom putting on her old suit again.

"Ma,"

"Don't say anything Scarlet. It's better if you don't. You have a new team and so do I. It's better if we just keep it separate from each other." She explained before leaping out the window. I watched slowly before my fists clenched and I simply left the apartment building, deciding on a walk instead. I hate walking but I think this is a call for a good walk. By myself.

But nothing ever goes as planned. I realized this when I noticed Richard catching up with me.

"Great, the last person I wanted to see right now."

"Hey, Scar. Look, we're on the same team right now. The least we could do is try to get along." I thought for a moment before looking away.

"Fine. But... Richard... We aren't safe. My mom,"

"Say no more. We're the Junior Justice League. If Batman didn't think we couldn't handle some villains then he wouldn't have banded us together."

"Oh whoopee a band of misfit superheroes. Sounds like some cheesy movie." I groaned. "These aren't just everyday villains though Rob- Richard. They're THE villains. Like ones who can manage to injure batman. If they can do that then what will they do to us?" Richard simply laughed like he always did.

"But batman always saves Gotham in the end. Any superhero who doesn't get hurt in the end doesn't exist."

"Superman?"

"Okay you got me there." Me and Richard chuckled.

"Oh god the least I expected today was to be chatting it up with you. Next thing you know, we'll be all buddy buddy at school."

"Maybe," That was when I noticed Richard was actually Richard today. Without glasses and all. He put his arm around me and took a picture. I pushed him off after the flash. "For the memories right?" He chuckled.

"You're an idiot." I smiled. "Wanna grab a slice with me?"

"Sure thing, you're paying."

"What! You live with billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne and you expect me to pay! Jeez, you and Nat are gonna clean me out I swear."

I think I liked Richard a little more that day, despite his rant about words like 'whelmed' 'traught' and such. That really irked me.


	3. Chapter 3

-Natalie's Point of View-

I sat at the dinner table, taking in the last bowl that held salad. Mom sat beside me with my grandparents on the other side. I had decided while cooking dinner I would tell them. I couldn't hide it, now could I? I mean soon enough mom would start getting suspicious. I couldn't hide things from my grandparents either. Gran even suggested going on the jog with me and Scar tomorrow morning. So now was the time before anything got out of hand.

"Grandma, Grandpa, Mom. I have something to tell you. Batman.. Okay let me start from the beginning." I told them about my parents, about that fight at the bank besides Scarlet's origin, I told them about my training and I even told them about today. Then when they didn't believe me and thought I was joking, I showed them what I had told them about. They all looked surprised. Until I noticed Grandpa clutch his heart.

And that's how we ended up in this white room. Staring at him, hoping he would open his eyes at any time. Finally, the machine made a noise. Not the noise I had hoped for as I noticed the straight line on it. I quickly ran to Grandad's body tears in my eyes.

"No! I won't let you die! If my mother was truly a goddess she wouldn't let you die! She wouldn't," I whispered the last part letting my mom's arm glide over me. "It's all my fault mom. As much as dad's death was my fault, so is this. Everything is my fault!" I cried, falling to my knees.

"It's not sweetie, don't flatter yourself. All the donuts take responsibility." I heard that familiar humor and looked up to see my Grandpa's smile once again. My mom cried out.

"It's a miracle!" She cried as my Grandmother nearly died of laughter.

"You old geezer nearly killed us!"

"You can thank my little goddess here," He pressed my nose inward as I smiled at him.

The next day, I was more than happy to return to the mountain with Scar. She seemed happier than usual. Right before we entered, I stopped her.

"What's with you? You've never smiled for more than ten seconds." I joked. Scarlet blushed a deep red. "It's a guy! Who is this mystery guy?" I leaned myself on her shoulder, looking at her pleadingly. Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing. It's just, me and Richard made a truce yesterday. He's a pretty cool dude actually, despite his constant rant about prefixes."

"Aww you like him don't you?" I poked Scarlet's cheek. I had grown to be a couple inches taller than her so I had to lean down about two inches. Scarlet glared at me.

"No. Why would I like him? I don't have time for that." Scarlet huffed before quickly entering the mountain. I laughed a little before entering myself.

"Just admit it Scar." I laughed as Scarlet crossed her arms.

"No way! Why would I admit it to you!?"

"You aren't denying it!" I sang as Scarlet groaned. Me and Scarlet were wearing our work out outfits since we needed to look like we were on a jog. Scarlet had her usual tank top with a green sweater with the sleeves cut off over and green pin striped shorts with a sweat band pulling her boyish hair back. I had on a loose hoodie that cut off above my belly button. I didn't show skin though, I had a tank top under. Then I just had black leggings and a ponytail.

"You're late." A voice called out, I looked up to see another Justice League member that I actually recognized. Black Canary. Scarlet sighed.

"My Gran wanted to cook me breakfast. I also had to make sure my Grandad was okay." Black Canary just kept glaring at me causing me to sink a little. "Sorry Ms. Canary." I whispered.

"You, you're up first against Artemis. This week we're working on hand to hand combat. I also want to see you personally Natalie. Just to get an outlook on your abilities."

"Oh come on not more tests. Batman made me take tests for a whole weekend and I'd never been more tired in my life."

"Because you fought me." Robin snarked, chuckling. Scarlet popped up next to him glaring smugly.

"She won that fight Richard." Then she disappeared again, creepily. There was an awkward silence before it was broken by the girl I guessed was Artemis.

"A real opponent, finally. From what I've heard, you're great in battle."

"The only battle I'd ever been in was with Boy wonder over here. But I guess you could count my debate matches battles?" I heard some laughter over from Wally and Robin and I just rolled my eyes. I got in fighting stance, a real one I learned from Batman. Holding my fists up.

Time to analyze. Artemis looks stealthy. She's thin and lean, taller. Flipping over her is a little harder to do so I could possibly go left, right or under. Under was out of the question. Now defense, always play defense. I'll wait for her attack. She seems like a head on type of girl. She'll aim straight for my stomach or my legs. I stanced myself ready to jump and positioned my elbows in front of my stomach.

"Go!" Black Canary yelled. Artemis went to roundhouse kick my legs but me being the genius I am, jumped over her, flipping onto the other side of the mat. I leapt back over as she stood up with a groan, we ran at each other with fists in our hand. I quickly jumped over to the ground, tripping her over.

"Damnit!" I heard her shout. I smiled proudly, patting myself on the back. While I was distracted however, Artemis punched me in the back causing me to double over. I turned to her as she was about to leave the mat and flipped her next to me. She flipped on my shoulders and landed on her feet.

"Nice," I smiled, standing up. "so much better than boy wonder."

"You aren't so bad yourself." Artemis raised an eyebrow and I simply smiled before I realized something.

"Wait, where did Scar go?"

-Scarlet's Point of View-

I've seen Nat fight countless times against Richard so I simply left after insulting Richard quickly. Why stay inside when the outside was so beautiful! Gleaming sunlight hitting the perfect water! Oh it was heavenly. I'm basically a plant so stop judging me. I rolled about in the sand excitedly like a child.

"Wow Scar, I didn't know how much you loved the beach!" I looked up to see that Megan alien girl.

"I'm part plant. I love sunlight and water." I smiled as Megan thumped her head and repeated her signature line 'Hello Megan!'.

"No wonder when you were fighting with Rob your skin got a little green." I blushed a bit, me knowing my blush came out green.

"Yeah I tend to do that when I get angry." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "So why did you come out here?"

"Oh, Hello Megan! Black Canary wanted me to come and get you, you're up next." So we walked back inside and I quickly put my hands up in defense.

"I don't fight hand to hand combat. The most physical work I've done is morning jogs-"

"You make me give you piggy back rides for half of them." Natalie muttered, I nudged her in the gut and heard a yelp from her.

"Track and Dance. I'd prefer not to fight any of you because I really don't feel like being here so early in the morning,"

"Fine, give me fifty push ups and I'll let you go free." Black Canary said simply. I appeared on screen in a bubble with tears in my eyes.

"No way! Oh why did I let you talk me into this Nat!"

"Fifty push ups!" Black Canary ordered, also appearing in a bubble. I got on my hands and started.

"This is plant segregation, I swear!"

"That wasn't a push up, start over! The rest of you are dismissed."

"Oh what!"


	4. Chapter 4

-Natalia's Point of View-

Me and the rest of the team members went to what I guessed was the common room.

"Hey, any of you wanna show me around?" I asked, over Scarlet's loud screams about 'Plant segregation!' and Black Canary telling her to start over. That's just hilarious.

"Maybe we could go on a personal tour beautiful."

"Oh barf, already flirting with the new girl." Artemis rolled her eyes and walked off. I sidestepped away from Wally.

"I'd rather not." I walked over to the green alien girl. "Would you mind showing me around?"

"Oh of course not! Let's start with the training room! I have a feeling you'd spend your time there!" And so on forth we went on a tour without Scarlet. By the time it was finished, Scarlet was laid across the common room floor.

"That was way more than fifty push ups." She groaned, rolling onto her back.

"That's why we choose not to mess with Black Canary, she's a tough cookie. Speaking of cookies, I smell food!"

"Oh hello Megan! Yeah, they might be a little burnt. Sorry guys."

"It's okay Meg, I'm just glad that you cooked for us!"

"So, I think you two should tell us a bit about yourselves in order for us to bond as a team." The Kaldur dude said. Scarlet stood up first.

"Well, heh, this amazingness right here is Scarlet Rose Isley. Daughter of Pamela Isley. My middle name was taken after an orphan who almost died because of- uh. One of my mom's failed experiments yeah. I take dance lessons, run track, and I apparently always have to pay for pizza." I shrugged with a chuckle.

"I'm Natalie Emery Wilfred. I also run track and I'm captain of the Junior High debate team. Even though I have to give up that title now that I'm a freshman."

Apparently sometime during the day, Superboy or Konner I guess and Megan got called with Kaldur to meet with Batman. The team all had to go on a mission leaving me and Scarlet alone in the mountain. We didn't want to go because we still weren't full on superheroes just yet. We still needed alter egos and outfits.

"Well you can obviously use your weird angel form and a white domino mask. I would so call you Athens. Athens is a cool superhero name for someone like you!" Scarlet rambled. I nodded agreeing with it for the most part.

"What about you? You still need an outfit and an alter ego."

"I already got the name part covered. I'll be Radican! It's another word for Poison Ivy, well the shortened version anyway." Scarlet rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, letting out a low chuckle.

"Alright, now we just need to go buy an outfit and some masks. How 'bout we call a little mall trip while the team is gone?"

"Definitely, but don't you have to go meet Black Canary?"

"She said it's best if I meet her tomorrow. Let this whole thing sink in first."

"Ahh, alright fly us away Athens!"

"You got it Radican!"

Me and Scarlet finally made it to the mall after going home and changing. I wore a white blouse with a cream coloured skirt and knee high white and black heart socks and moccasins. Scarlet went with denim shorts, sneakers and a t-shirt.

"Wouldn't it be best if I got a mask to cover my mouth? I mean, plants can be easily poisoned." Scarlet whispered to me as we looked around the masquerade store. I finally found the perfect white domino mask. I modeled it for Scarlet. "Perfect dude!" She put up a thumbs up and continued searching for masks.

"Found one yet Scar?" I shouted from across the store. Scarlet magically did her appearing from the ground thing and smiled holding up a green mask.

"I just gotta find a jumpsuit to match now, can we get out of here? Too many fancy people." She muttered looking around at all the old people. I nodded to her and we checked out of the store.

"So where do we find a jumpsuit?"

"Easy, we make one!"

"Ugh I hate sewing."

"Deal with it!" She smirked as we chose to ride our bikes instead of walking. We quickly went to the fabric store before we rode back to my apartment.

"Hi girls, how are you doing?" Gran asked me happily offering a plate of cookies. Me and Scarlet gladly took.

"Thanks Gran, I'm fine! We're just working on some stuff for the league."

"Aw, you're apart of it too Scarlet."

"Nnmp Ohm." Scarlet muttered through her full mouth.

"Oh well, don't get hurt. I'll go make sure your grandfather's okay." I nodded as Gran left us to go back to my room.

"What's with your gramps?" Scarlet asked as she reached for another cookie off the plate.

"He had a heart attack when I told them about everything yesterday. But he's okay." I smiled, although not sincerely.

"What! And you didn't tell me? Gosh." Scarlet rolled her eyes before patting me on the back. "Alright where's your sewing machine?"

Three hours later and we were finally done sewing Scar's green jumpsuit. I shut off the radio that was blasting Flyleaf through my room and Scarlet fell over on my bed.

"So much work!" She breathed.

"Well we have more work. Time to test out these babies." I held up all of our findings of today. Scarlet rolled over with an audible groan.

Another hour and me and Scarlet were standing on the ledge of a building. Scarlet wore her a tan army jacket that came down to her waist over the jumpsuit and she had on red shorts. She decided to rip the bottom of the jumpsuit like ripped jeans to look 'cool'. Her mask had openings at the top so her hair could fall out, in her eyes so she could see and the nostrils so she could breathe. She also put on a red beanie over it so no one could recognize her hair. There were only so many scarlet haired girls in Gotham city. She had on red military boots also.

I was just wearing the armor and domino mask. My hair was left out because Scarlet said I looked more 'angelic' that way. I still didn't know how to use my sword so if any danger came that was out of the question.

"This armor is way too uncomfortable." I whined as Scarlet rolled her eyes and leaned against the ledge, sitting on the floor. "You're supposed to be helping me!"

"MMOHSPDFJSDLK" I couldn't understand what she said because the whole mask thing. She pulled it up so she could speak. "This is way too much work."

"Says you. You're the one who wanted me to be a superhero."

"I hate you,"

"I know you love me. Admit it Sc- I mean Radican."

"Shut up Athens." Scarlet grumbled before pulling her mask back down.

"What are you two doing here?" That same voice from our first heroic venture sounded. I turned to see the Batman making his way with Boy wonder next to him.

"Mjlksdfjljekje-" Scarlet pulled up her mask once realizing we couldn't understand her. "Testing out our hero alter egos. I am the completely radical Radican and Nat here is the amazing Athens!" Scarlet declared, putting her foot on the ledge to show her heroicness.

"Radical radican? I think that's the worst hero name I've heard." Robin snarked. Scarlet turned to glare at him.

"Says you the boy wonder Robin! So uncreative by the way." Scarlet pouted.

"Be careful you two. Don't get into too much trouble." Batman growled as he disappeared. Robin stuck his tongue out before disappearing with that annoying chuckle thing.

"I hate that kid." Scarlet groaned.

"You love him dude, admit it!" I sang, poking her face. Scarlet pulled her mask down and pushed my face away. "Didn't deny it!"

We heard a couple clangs and bangs. Scarlet gave me a look before jumping down on top of a fire escape and sliding down the ladder. I flew down flawlessly and ran after Scarlet. She slid through an alleyway and once I turned through, she was tying a man up with a rose garden from someone's window. She leaned closer to his face as I noticed a woman shaking near the wall, her purse by my feet. I picked it up and walked over to her.

"Is this your's mam?" I asked, holding it to her. She nodded shakily.

"W-who are you?" She choked out. I smirked.

"Name is Athens. My friend over here is Radican. You might want to head on home while we handle this sicko, I could walk you if you're okay with it?"

"N-no. My apartment is right in this building. In fact, your friend Radican is using my rose garden currently." My mouth formed an 'Oh' motion before she just put her hand on my shoulder. "Thank you." I nodded to her before she ran off. I turned back to Scarlet who had the man knocked out with green smoke covering his face.

"Neat huh? I could turn my breath into toxins, enough to knock someone out. I could also kill someone with a kiss, literally. But I tend not to use that trick." Scarlet winked. I gaped at her.

"Uh, why don't we just get this guy to the police station?"

"Yeah, fly him there and I'll meet you back at the rooftop, eh?"

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, me and Scarlet groggily woke up in my room. Scarlet was laid out at the foot of my bed. My comforter was on the floor and I had my feet on her stomach.

"Geroff Meh." She groaned, I complied and rolled over, falling into the comfort of my comforter. Get it? Hah I made a funny.

"Morning," I smiled, standing up. Scarlet looked at me upside down.

"Sup. So we don't have to go to the mountain for a couple days because of the current mission going on right?"

"Yeah I guess so. But I do since Black Canary wants to see me."

"Alright, I have to go to Dance anyways. My recital is in a month."

"Oh cool, what are you guys doing."

"Swan lake, I'm the amazing Odile!" Scarlet bragged.

"Isn't she an antagonist? And doesn't that mean you also play Odette?"

"Uhh, yeah! I love it." She smirked, leaving my room. "I'll meet you at the mountain later!" She called out as I heard the front door close. I fell back into my bed not wanting to go meet with Black Canary.

The meeting with Black Canary was just like one with Batman. Instead she had me train in sword combat. I had to meet her one day a week now. Even though I got used to it quickly. Superboy and Miss Martian accomplished their mission. All that was left now was school.

I woke up the morning of school. Groaning of course. I dressed in my uniform, then went to Scarlet's apartment. She opened the door with an angered look. Her tie was left untied once again as usual and her blazer was tied around her waist.

"Let's just go." She shut the door behind her before entering the elevator. I followed after her. We didn't talk the whole way to school, when we got there, she put on her usual 'I hate you all' look. I noticed Artemis was there, talking to Bette. I quickly walked over. I liked Artemis, she was pretty cool after all.

"Hey, this the new girl I've heard about?" I asked, cheerily. Bette looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, her name's Artemis. Artemis, this is Natalia. Nat, you going for the Senior high debate team? We need you,"

"Definitely, wouldn't miss it for the world! Anyway, hi Artemis, nice to meet you!" I shook her hand. Artemis looked a little confused before she just smiled at me in realization.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I quickly dove off as I noticed Scarlet talking to Barbara and Richard.

"Where were you?" Scarlet asked me as I appeared next to her. I shrugged with my usual smug smile.

"Saying hi to the new girl. I remember what it was like to be new." Scarlet raised her eyebrow at me before shaking it off. Me and Richard fist bumped knowingly of each other.

We arrived at an out of order telephone booth later on in the night in our alter ego costumes.

"Gosh, we're so late." Scarlet muttered as she entered the cave first. I laughed, getting in second. As soon as I got there, me and Scarlet began to get attacked. I couldn't see our attacker since the room was covered in foul red smoke. Scarlet was shooting plant gas everywhere through a green bracelet I had yet to notice.

"Let's get out of here Scar!" I shouted. Scarlet nodded, both of us using our track skills to leave the front room. The hallway was very slippery so we had to slow down a bit as a fiery tornado chased us. We quickly made our way into the training room, then into the showers where there was already a hole blown through the wall.

"Boy wonder's been here." Scarlet groaned as we both ran through it. We arrived in the kitchen.

"Great, now what?" I asked. Scarlet quickly scanned the room.

"The vent is open! Come on!" She shouted, I followed her into the vent and we quickly climbed through it. I closed it from behind me and we started climbing our way through the vent system. "Another open vent, come on!"

"Grr, why do you suddenly have good plans?"

"Uhh? I'm awesome, duh!" She chuckled as we hopped out into what I think is the boiler room. It was completely shattered and there was fires everywhere. "Shiz! Uhh.."

"Another open vent!" I shouted, pointing to the open vent which seemed to be the center of the blast. Scarlet jumped in first and I followed, closing it from behind. We arrived in a tunnel system, looking around.

"Well this sucks. What the hell happened here!?"

"You think I know? Who exactly is doing this? Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know! You're the goddess here! You're supposed to know everything!" Scarlet lashed quickly. I looked at her, shocked. She sighed. "Let's go this way." I nodded, following without saying a word. As soon as we started although, we were stopped by some dude.

"Red Tornado!" I recognized. At least I thought it was him, not much talk with the guy.

"Radican, Athens." The robot repeated.

"NOT RED TORNADO!" Scarlet shouted as I noticed another robot nearing us. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up in an all white room. The bed felt like a cloud and I didn't want to wake up. But I had to, slowly. I sat up, looking around the room. I noticed something about this place. It wasn't Earth. It was a kingdom. I looked out of the window and saw many mystical creatures walking and flying around like normal. Where was I? I looked down and I was still in my armor, my wings were down in size. I stood up and walked to the door, before I could open it someone else did.

"Ahh, you are awake Athens." An angel I guess said. I looked at her.

"Where am I? Is this Heaven?"

"Yes. Your mother called you to Heaven upon hearing of your injuries. She wishes to speak with you."

"M-my mother? She can do that?" The nurse chuckled.

"Of course, she is after all the one and only Athena."

"S-so.. Athens huh? Is that my name actually or are you just calling me that because it's my alter ego."

"Tis your name Athens. Your earth name is Natalia, given by your adoptive parents. But here you are very well known as Athens. Follow me." I'm baffled at this point. As I followed her through the mystical castle hall, many stared and bowed to me. Maybe it is strange to be the daughter of a goddess. I bowed back politely to them, leaving them a little baffled as well. We finally arrived to two large golden doors enveloped with to gold wings as the knobs. The doors opened by themselves as the angel stepped to the side, as to let me in.

It was... Amazing... I looked around to all the gods sitting before me. I recognized a lot of them. Such as Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Artemis and... Athena. Athena's face brightened once she noticed me and Zeus simply walked off. I looked down. Zeus hated me didn't he? I was quickly pulled into a hug by Aphrodite.

"Ahh, it's good to see you're as beautiful as your mother. I was worried you wouldn't be and that the men wouldn't dare say a word to you."

"Aphrodite, please." Artemis smirked, walking over to me. "If she's anything like her mother, she wouldn't care about that."

"You look like someone I know, her name is Artemis also." I chuckled.

"We know, we watch over you on a daily basis. Making sure the humans do not damage you in any such way." Artemis smiled, patting me on the back. Athena, slowly walked to me.

"You have your father's eyes." She said, almost in a hushed tone.

"But she's got the beauty of her mother." Aphrodite countered, looking at my armor. "I helped pick this out, your mother isn't the best fashion-wise."

"I knew you would need something to keep you safe. I'm glad that you found a calling on Earth to keep others safe."

"She's much more than glad, she's proud." Artemis shoved Aphrodite away from picking apart my hair so I was able to spread my arms and pull my mother into a hug.

We arrived at a balcony overlooking the Kingdom. I had to admit I was a bit overwhelmed... I smiled as I noticed all the golden statues and architecture. My mom pulled me close.

"Were you in love with dad?" I asked, looking my mother straight in the eyes. She looked down for a minute before smiling, although it looked insincere.

"We were in love for a while. He was my soulmate. I had even gone to try and retrieve him from Hell. But when I did, he wasn't the same man I once knew. Your father had become terrifying, filled with the voice of power. Hades had him transformed into this monster I had never known. He was a stranger. But know your father was the kindest, sincerest man before Zeus sent him away," She began, putting her hand on my shoulder. "You are just like him, looking into your eyes... It kills me because I see every ounce of him. But it also makes me happy because I see every ounce of him." She smiled. We hugged tightly after that.

I'd never felt more at home than when I was with my mother. My real mother.


	6. Chapter 6

After coming back from the mission, I simply laid on the common room couch. Natalia still wasn't back from where ever she had disappeared to. I was worried. But not as worried as I was about my mother. She was planning something. But the thing is, if I told the league they'd simply think I was a mole for both sides. I hated my mother sometimes, but without her I wouldn't be me.

"What is wrong Scarlet?" I looked up to see Kaldur standing there. I simply shrugged.

"You're a great leader Kaldur and I respect you for not telling us about the mole. I understand how it feels to have something that may affect the team.. But not be able to say anything."

"What is this secret? Surely you may tell us if you trusted us. As long as you don't have the same reasoning as I had then you should be able to say something."

"It's not that I don't trust you guys. It's just, I don't know... I need to get home I guess. My mother should be worried." I sighed knowing that was a complete lie. I quickly fled through the Zeta beams and soon regretted it. Robin was leaned against the opposite wall of the alleyway, smirking his smug little smirk.

"You seem shaken, what's wrong? You're not hiding something, are you?" Robin asked, walking up next to me as I tried my best to be nice.

"Do I have something written on my face that says 'I'M HIDING SOMETHING' or something! Gosh!" I lashed out. "I'm sorry Rob. It's just ugh! If I don't tell you guys, you won't trust me, if I do, you won't trust me! Either way, I lose! It's not fair." I put my head in my hands, my head aching from all this thinking. "Natalia's s gone for so long and usually she would help me in a situation like this."

"Well I'm here. I'll be the substitute Natalia for now, uhh... Why don't you just tell me? I won't judge, I promise."

"Sorry Rob. I'm not telling you, I can't. If I do... Ugh, hate life sometimes."

"Don't we all."

"Shut up Boy Wonder." I chuckled.

"It's Robin, once again."

"I know, the name's grown on me. I gotta go anyway, see ya."

I woke up the next morning excited and ready to go! I had my recital today and nothing could ruin it. I quickly walked into Nat's place first just to check if she was back.

"Hey Scar? How long have I been out?" I heard, I quickly ran into Nat's room and saw her rubbing her eyes. She was in her pajamas and looked normal without a scratch.

"A week. You didn't miss much besides some team drama but besides the point. My recital is today!"

"Oh thank goodness I didn't miss that! You have the largest role of the whole recital, Odette!" Nat smiled at me and I smiled back, happy to have her back home.

"Alright, what should I do with your makeup," Nat peered at my face as I sat in a chair next to a table with a bunch of girly stuff sprawled over it. "Glitter!" She shouted suddenly, reaching for a bunch of stuff I don't even know what. She patted my face hoarsely as I groaned. I hate her feminine side sometimes.

"Ahh be careful with the family jewels. Don't go too hard I really hate products."

"Yeah yeah." She waved me off and I let out a sigh. "You have to look real pretty. Richard and the team is coming, I sent them tickets."

"W-what! Without my permission!" I shouted but she put me back in place.

"Yeah. You wouldn't have given me permission anyway. Besides, I think they would love to see your feminine side!"

"My feminine side? I don't have a feminine side!"

"Oh please, when you dance you're a whole 'nother person. Don't lie to me."

"Well I don't watch myself dance now do I?" I snarked back, crossing my arms.

"Stand still you little!"

An hour later and I looked like a clown.

"You look gorgeous!" Natalia fangirled in the background as she pulled at me cheeks like I was a child. "Gosh you are just adorable!" I groaned before walking away and putting my headband with two swan wings on either side on my head to pull back my bangs.

"I'm gonna get dressed over at the auditorium, wouldn't want people staring at me on the street." I said while putting the tutu in my sport's bag. "Let's go."

"No! I have to get dressed myself. You're supposed to be really fancy to recitals like this!"

"What you're wearing is fine!" I groaned, looking her up and down. She was wearing her usual blouse with a skirt and knee highs. "It's not a New York type ballet thing. It's just a recital."

"Whatever, let's go." Natalia rolled her eyes and began pulling me out of the apartment.

We arrived at the auditorium five minutes late. My dance instructor glared at me and started pulling me by the ear backstage. Natalia waved like an idiot before walking out of the auditorium preferably to meet the team. I let out a sharp yelp once my instructor let go of my ear.

"Get dressed, now!" The thick french accent yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and went to the dressing room.

Thirty minutes into the show. THIRTY MINUTES. My solo. One of many in this ballet but still! I've been training for a role like this all my life. After all, been dancing since I was six. It was the one thing that kept me happy. Now I was not happy. I was NERVE WRACKING. I peered out through the curtains noticing my friends well Natalia, Wally, Artemis and Richard. I thought she said the whole team, liar.

"You're up darling." My dance instructor whispered in my ear. I nodded and quickly lept out on stage. I closed my eyes the whole time, memorizing every step, leap and twirl. As my partner guided me around the stage I simply danced, not a care in the world. And then someone turned off the lights. I quickly tripped over my feet in the darkness and despite all the screams, everyone could hear my colorful language.

"Now take note you fearful people! For Night Vision is here to relinquish all your happiness!" I heard as I finally stood on my feet to be kicked back to the floor. I quickly used my technique of dancing with my eyes closed to lead my way backstage and into the dressing room to change into my costume. I bumped into others on the way but despite the fact I still made it and changed quickly, the light from the moon encasing the room so I was able to see the slightest bit. I quickly slid out of the window and ran straight to the front where I found my friends all armored up. I pulled my mask up with a straight face as Natalia prepared for what was to come.

"I'm going to kill him!" I screamed as I lept forward, Wally and Nat grabbing me.

"We don't kill! We don't kill!" Wally repeated as they both tried to hold me back.

"Can I quit the team then rejoin after serving time in Arkham FOR KILLING HIM!" I shouted once more, trying to jump in the auditorium. Five minutes later, I was fully calm. Well actually, Nat just pulled my mask down and held my hands together so I wouldn't freak out or anything. I stood there, aggravatedly listening to Boy wonder's plan.

"Kid Flash and Radican, you both head straight for night vision, take these with you." Robin threw us both pairs of night vision goggles.

"Wait, she's gonna kill the dude! I'm not gonna be able to hold her back!"

"Give her a break, he interrupted her performance." Artemis crossed her arms glaring at Wally.

"A very boring performance might I add." Wally muttered, I slapped him upside the head muttering my very colourful language under my breath.

"A~anyway," Robin interrupted before I killed Flashboy over here. "Athens and Artemis, you guys can head to the roof and patrol just in case any recruits decide to swing by."

"What about you boy wonder?" Natalia asked, crossing her arms.

"I'll head to the basement and try to switch on the lights."

"Always give yourself the easy job." I muttered glaring at Richard.

"Alright, so how do we get in?" Wally asked once we both realized that all doors inside were locked.

"Uhh, break a window. Duh." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah because destruction of property is always the answer." Wally rolled his eyes at me and I simply crossed my arms.

"It is for me." I mumbled. "We can pick the lock to the backstage?"

"Do you even know how to pick a lock?"

"Sure do bucko." I chuckled, taking a pin from my hair and sticking it in the lock, twisting and pushing until finally I heard a click. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime sugar."

"Yeah, don't call me that." I rolled my eyes as we walked into the backstage area, Wally closing the door carefully behind himself. "You attack while I distract, you're better at combat than I am." I whispered, hateful to admit it.

"A-a-aah! I hear you two, don't think you can sneak past me!" I heard from the stage before something exploded from overhead and rubble came falling down on us both. Wally quickly picked me up and zoomed us out of range, putting me down.

"Thanks,"

"No problem sug- um I mean Radican."

"Better Kid, better." I nodded at him patting his head. I was quickly interrupted when something kicked me over into the wall. I looked up to see a half dog half... Woman? "What the-" My thoughts were interrupted when the thing sent a kick in my stomach.

"Master, the target is down. May I have my treat now?" The thing said as she turned toward a large man in a suit. The man agreed and handed the thing a large bone treat. I looked over to see Wally on the ground also. Shit! I quickly stood up and kicked the thing in the face, jumping up and reaching one of the wires from the ceiling so I could swing over to the large man. I kicked him in the face also and swung over to Wally, landing next to him. I held a hand out to help him up.

"You okay Kid?" I asked as he stood up with a groan due to my help.

"What is that thing?!" He shouted, I looked to where he pointed as the girl was helping her 'master' up.

"Some sickos, I'll deal with them. You go on ahead and check out the situation, phone me in if you need help." Wally nodded and quickly sped off to front stage. "Now you two, I'm more of a cat person!" I shouted running at the girl and punching her away from her master as I kicked the fat bastard back down.

"Animal abuse! I call animal abuse!" She whimpered.

"Animal abuse?! Well what do you think of PLANT ABUSE!" I shouted pushing her over to a wall.

"Leave my dear Clorabella alone!" The man grasped me from behind, holding my arms back. The girl lept forward and ripped my night goggles off with her teeth. Now that's bullshit. I can't see a darn thing. I pressed my headset in my ear with my shoulder.

"These freaking freaks got my goggles! Can't see a darn thing!"

"I'll be there in a sec, let me deal with this 'night vision' guy first!" I heard Kid say in my ear.

"Be careful Rad." Natalia said next.

"I can take care of myself," I said just as the dog girl bit me right in my arm. "AGH YOU LITTLE!" I yelled, that's when I lost it.

"Tastes just like salad, icky. More of a meat person." The dog girl spat my skin which had now probably turned into a leaf. I stomped on the creep's foot and elbowed him in the jaw, grabbing one of the other wires to hoist myself up and kick him away in the stomach. I flipped over still using the cord and the dog girl grabbed my feet, both of us dangling. "You hurt my Master! You will pay!" She snarled at me, I tried shaking her off but she wouldn't let go as she climbed further up my legs.

"Think fast, think fast Radican." I muttered to myself as the girl neared with her pointed teeth sticking toward me. And then it hit me! I quickly kicked against the wall we were nearest and spun us so that when we collided with the next wall, the dog girl got hit. She let out a loud whimper before she fell to the ground, I jumped down on the rubble from earlier and quickly ran to front stage, it turned out to be a wall. I rubbed my face as I collided with the brick and turned a full 180, running toward the direction I now knew was the front stage.

"Wait! Rad-" Something punched me hard in the stomach, I fell hard to the ground. Then the same something kicked my back so I fell even harder, flat now.

"We have the girl." I heard a voice say.

"Good, put the collar on her and quickly get out." That voice...

"M-mom?" I asked before coughing a bit.

"Shut up girl." That was the last thing I heard before something kicked me in the side and I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

-3rd Person Point of View-

Natalia was freaking out once Wally told her he had been tied up and Scarlet had been snatched away by the villains. Finally, ten minutes of telling the news to everyone, Nat had calmed down after taking some breaths.

"Should we have expected this? Scarlet had been quite nervous lately." Kaldur stated. Had she? Natalia couldn't remember well but she did remember the morning of the first day of classes. Scarlet looked like she was going to burst with anger at the slightest mention of anything.

Rob had also been thinking about it. Scarlet said she was hiding something and didn't know how to tell the team. Maybe this was it, she was scared to mention that villains were after her. But why would she be? It wasn't her fault.

"I'm gonna swing by her apartment. Check if her mom is there, maybe I could find some clues." Natalia said quickly before she zeta beamed away.

She was as right as could be. Scarlet's mom wasn't there. The place was also a mess, as if they were in a rush. She walked over to Scar's room, opening the door slowly. The room was perfectly fine. Which was strangely odd for Scarlet's room because Scarlet was known to be very messy. But her room was as if Natalia herself had lived here.

This was all very strange, and nerve wracking for Natalia.

'I can take care of myself.' The voice rang through Nat's head repeatedly. Scarlet wasn't going to die if her mom had her. That's for sure. And Scar wouldn't go out without a fight.

"No luck. They left in a hurry though." Natalia announced as she entered Mount Justice for the second time that day.

"Maybe they were after one of her mom's experiments." Artemis suggested, leaning against the wall. They still hadn't told the team where Scarlet really came from. Natalia, Richard and Bruce all gave eachother looks, each nodding.

"Scar is one of her mom's experiments." Natalia said as she continued on about Scar's origin.

Meanwhile, somewhere off in the forest, Scarlet had been thrown into an abandoned warehouse and chained to the wall.

"Yeah, abandoned warehouse. So original." She scoffed, hiding her fear deep within. No one said anything, she heard the door shut before her heart gave out and she had lost hope. "I knew I shouldn't have joined this stupid team. It's nothing but trouble."

"Wait, so we let an evil, evil evil villain's daughter join the team and you didn't tell us! This could all just be a setup! She could've been giving intel to the enemy all along!" Wallace lashed. Natalia put a hand on her forehead.

"Scar isn't like that, she hates her mom. Although she always justifies her actions she still hates her. She's been a teammate all along, more so than I have. As much as she doesn't like to show it, I know she enjoys being here. Having a name besides 'Poison Ivy's daughter'." Natalia said as she stood up.

"Who am I kidding? I was never cut out for this. I need a hero myself, why should I call myself one? Athens could figure this out in a sec, and escape without any help. Batman was right, I'm not a hero." Scarlet let a small tear fall from her eyes. "This stupid collar,"

Right as she said the word collar, an uplifting shock was sent through her body, forcing her to pull forward from the chains in a menacing pain. Scarlet let out a loud agonizing scream.

Natalia spent the night at Mount Justice, unable to go home. She spent it going through Scar's records. Scarlet had never been in trouble with the law, ever. Despite the fact of her frequent visits to court to sort out the issue of guardianship, which had been given to Bruce apparently. Since Bruce was known to frequently take in orphans, Richard Grayson and all. That's why Scarlet had known Batman's identity. She didn't learn it from her mom at all, it was simply because Bruce had felt bad for her. He basically raised her.

Natalia lent forward on the desk to get a better look at it all. All this information was heavy, it sent a pang in her heart as she truly realized her best friend's life. Meanwhile, she'd boasted fairly about her own life as if it were hard. This made Nat scoff a bit. How could she have been so selfish as to not ask more about Scarlet herself. Two years and not knowing all this information?

Natalia quickly stood, exing out all of the tabs about Scar and headed toward the training room where the team was gathering together. She let out a sigh as Batman zeta beamed into the mountain.

"Computer, National news." Batman said upon his entrance. Natalia watched slowly as the news woman explained the attacks in different cities using the same exact plant, well not the same exact but all of which were pretty much the same. She rolled her eyes as everyone tried to slowly piece together the Kobra venom with everything else. She stopped short upon notice of the Joker on screen. She let out a small gasp as the Joker presented the Injustice league... and Scarlet.

"I won't listen to you, ever!" Scarlet spat as she tried to fumble out of the grasp of ropes. She stared up at Count Vertigo with a look of hatred and disgust.

"Who said you have to?" He slyly remarked, putting much emphasis on the 'you'. Wotan threw him the remote as he pressed a red button. Scarlet's eyes widening as she fell to the ground, another electric shock circling her body.

"Mom!" She called out, her eyes wandering to the Green lady across the room. Her mom's eyes were guiltful at first before she quickly turned away from the horrid sight at hand. Scarlet was going to shout once more before the pain went away, her eyes calming down. "What are my commands?" She said, almost robotically, as Count Vertigo released the ropes from her body. Scarlet's mouth ticked in a smirk as Count Vertigo and the others turned from her, a plan forming slowly.

Natalia watched slowly as the Joker read out his plans, her eyes not leaving from the smirking Scarlet. That wasn't just any Scarlet smirk. That was THE Scarlet smirk. This brought a small smile to Nat's face. As the video came to a stop, and the location and mission was given, Nat was the first to leave before any of the team even said goodbye to the Bat.

"Radican has a plan. She's leading the team into thinking that she's on their side. That's my girl." Nat smiled as she sat in the bio ship. The team was all together as they sailed toward the Bayou.

"How can you be so sure?" Konner asked, staring confusedly at Nat.

"We're best friends. I can figure out her whole plan with just one smug look. Besides, Scarlet was raised better than to turn herself over so easily." Nat smirked.

"Momma raised you just the right way didn't she?" Poison Ivy patted Scar's head profusely.

"Yes, momma did. Such a fine young lady you have here." The Joker slapped Scar's cheek playfully, her anger rising. She had to infinitely resist the urge to kick him in his weak spot otherwise her cover would have been blown.

"My greatest experiment," Scar's teeth clenched at the word experiment. Her trigger word defiantly was being called an experiment. She was not in fact an experiment, she was a normal person. Scar went to school like any other kid, she had her own insecurities like anyone else and she wasn't one to sit on a table all day being judged by other scientists.

She was a normal kid.

Right?

"Those rotten scoundrels! Ivy, take down their ship." Scarlet heard. A smirk ticked on her face. Her friends were here, just in time.

Natalia cut herself loose from the tangle of plants.

"This isn't you Ms. Isley!" She shouted as she held her sword in front of her.

"Then I'm afraid you don't know me Athens." Poison Ivy smiled creepily as she tangled Natalia in a mess of plants. Nat broke free and flipped out of the way as other plants erupted from the ground.

"I may not know you but I know Radican. She isn't some evil villain."

"You may be my daughter's best friend but you don't know her as much as I do. Scarlet was designed to be my assistant, I won't have your little team take that away from me!" Poison Ivy shouted as a tree trunk blasted Nat in the chest, sending her back a couple meters.

Scar had a bright smile on her face as she realized she was about to be saved.

"Looks like your team is actually pretty good girl. Time for plan B." Scarlet's smile quickly faded as she noticed the vial in the Joker's hand.

"W-what is that?"

"Let's just say, it's not plant friendly." He chuckled, before another electric shock overcame Scar's body. She let out a ferocious scream, falling to the ground, almost limp.

Natalia looked toward the Injustice's base, her eyes widening along with the rest of the team.

"Scarlet!" She shouted, immediately taking off along with Miss Martian and Robin.

Just as they had arrived, the vial was poured down Scarlet's throat. Her eyes nearly popping out of her head in pain as the chlorine like substance filled her lungs.

'This is it Rad, you're done for.' Scarlet thought as she grabbed her throat in an effort to relieve the pain. 'No you're not, this isn't the end for Radican. This is only the beginning!' A voice countered. Scarlet's eyes narrowed as she clenched the ground.

"I will be a hero. I am a hero." She muttered, standing despite the poison coursing through her body. "Nice try Joker, but your plan is innaffective." She lied. If she can make it these last couple minutes, she could show just how strong she truly was. Natalia wouldn't ever be able to withstand death for ten minutes longer than she needed. "Blow it up Boy wonder!"

"Got that covered." Robin winked, covering the plant in bombs. Natalia grabbed Scarlet, Miss Martian grabbing Robin as they all flew out, getting away from the explosion.

"Hate seeing plants get hurt but it needs to be done," Scarlet flipped to the ground, staggering a bit.

"Timber." Robin said as the plant combusted over.

After all was peaceful once again, the team was all together in Mount Justice for another day. Scarlet sat on the couch, although still in pain, she held it out. Not wanting her friends to see her at her weakest.

"Man, how did you stand the plant poison?" Robin asked, standing behind the couch as the group gathered in the common room, although not all showing it, they all wanted to hear how Scarlet managed through death.

"I'm made of poison. Duh." Scarlet said matter-of-factly. "I should probably get home, clear my things. Sure as hell not returning there anytime soon."

"I'll call mom and ask if you could stay over, if you want to of course." Natalia looked up, hopeful at her best friend.

"Nahh, sorry but I have a withstanding offer. An enemy of my mom, but a friend of mine." Natalia thought about it for a second, about to question but by the time she looked over, Scarlet had already Zeta beamed.

Showing up two hours later with a bag full of her stuff, Scarlet smiled up at her old friend, her old 'knight'.

"Selina." Scarlet smiled. The catty-woman stared down at the teen in front of her, before finally accepting in her new apprentice.


	8. Chapter 8

-Scarlet's Point of View-

I guess many would have thought I meant Batman when I said 'Enemy of my mom but friend of mine'. But no. I meant the one and only Catwoman. Selina had always been nice to me as I was girl, always resenting my mother for creating a child in such a way though. Ever since I moved in with her, she'd been training me. In ways I hadn't imagined. We hadn't stolen just yet, I was still a beginner. But I already had a new Alias as her apprentice. Catgirl. Although the outfit was still a little not my style, but no matter I definitely accepted.

Tonight was our first appearance. Selina, or Catwoman decided to get our names out there first. You know, get people to know I exist. That Catgirl is now fully alive.

"You can distract the men, 'open' the fake vault. Meanwhile I'll be at the real one." Catwoman announced her plan and I nodded, falling into the window beneath the ledge. It was a dark room, entirely dark. I pulled down my goggles and pressed 'night vision' bringing back a little bit of uncomforting memories.

A library. Perfect. Or should I say, purrfect? Okay that was bad. I chuckled a bit then quickly shut up as a searched every book, pulling at them all but quickly putting them back into place. Nada. Zeet. Nothing. I thought it was supposed to be in here? I let out a sigh before I turned and almost hit an old guy's head. I mean like a statue of his head. What the hell do they call it? Whatever. I pulled the head backwards slowly to reveal a red button. You would think it would be better protected if it were fake vault. I pressed it which was a bad idea. Quickly, ducking out of the way of the bullets before rolling behind the couch, I let out a sigh. Always a trick isn't there? Why can't they just let us take their fortune and be done with it?

I smiled gladly when the bullets stopped suddenly. I listened in to see if anyone was coming, someone was. I heard a bunch of grunts and clashing before a squeak as the door opened. I attempted to roll over and out of the window but that was a no go as I found the window shut behind me.

Well Scar, time to face your fate. I turned around in fighting stance when I realized it was only Robin, heckling at me.

"A cat and a bird, wonder who's gonna win this one?" I yawned, fixing my gloves.

"Oh so you wanna fight? You want me to fight a girl wearing pink boots?" He laughed some more only causing the anger to rise within me. I didn't say anything. Simply whipped my whip around him and pulled forward so he fell, then put my pink boots on top of his chest.

"I'm more than just pink boots you know. I'm sad you can't see the true me,"

"What? A spitting pink image of Catwoman?"

"Actually, it's catgirl." I sighed, now sitting on the couch casually as if I were watching T.V. "Catwoman's getting a little lonesome by herself so I figured, why not? I mean, the gig is good. I get to meet boys like you." I released him from my whip as he started to struggle. Wouldn't want to scare away my boy wonder.

"Oh so apparently even thieves need apprentices."

"Apprentice. Hmm, thought of myself more as a partner. Now if you excuse me." I stood up and walked over to the vault. I stopped short when one of his heckling bombs hit the metal right next to me. "Are you stupid!? You could've hit me you idiot!" That's when I heard a mob of footsteps heading toward us. I groaned.

"Well, better run, kitten, before you get caught."

"I don't hesitate to scratch so I better watch your mouth boy wonder." I threatened before looking around. The building was too high too jump. Then I figured it out, quickly as the door opened I pushed myself onto Robin, hesitantly might I add, placing my lips on his.

"Who's in he- Oh. Um Sorry to interrupt." The door closed again and I let out a happy sigh, pushing Robin away.

"Sorry, it's a sex trafficking ring. Probably think you're just a perv with a fetish." I said simply, content. Even though I was really freaking out on the inside, Dick wasn't exactly one I wanted to kiss. Especially when I had to kiss him again, you know to give the antidote? I just poisoned my teammate. Great.

"Excuses Excuses. Bet you just wanted to kiss me."

"You're not my type boy wonder." I looked out the window, looking for someway to get out. "Seeya, thanks for ruining my first appearance dumbass." I waved, whipping my whip at the ledge of a building next to this one.

"You are welcome!" I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "I'm guessing this'll be an every night thing right?"

"Wanna see me that bad? Actually, I have other plans but you will see me again. Sooner than you think." And with that I swung off with a salute.

The next morning I woke up early on the couch of Selina's apartment.

"Selina! I'm heading off for my run!"

"Alright, won't be waitin' up for ya!" I chuckled. Selina wasn't exactly a 'responsible guardian' but she got the job done. I put on my jogging outfit, slapping on the sweatband to pull back my fringe. I left the apartment with my bag, running over to the nearest Zeta beam. I arrived at Mount Justice with some time to spare, so I took it to the training room. Throwing my bag down, I began what basically was a gymnast routine. Practicing the different flips Selina had taught me.

"Nice! I thought you weren't that good at flips?" I looked over mid-flip, falling to the ground.

"Well I've been practicing Nat." I chuckled, rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"Hm, yeah. So who are you staying with? I know you can't be staying with Batman because you and Richard aren't fighting." I froze. I forgot about Richard! What if he knows it's me and then he tells everyone! Wait, what if he knows it's me then he tells everyone I kissed him! Worse, he liked the kiss!

"Oh um. A friend, Selina Kyle. She's a gymnast and she helps me out a lot for fun." I lied, smiling.

"Mmhmm. You have to be lying, I know your tick. That smile." Natalia crossed her arms as I stood. "What's going on Scar?"

"Nothing-" I started cough hacking. "Mm. Let me go get some water." I quickly grabbed my bag, wandering off to the ladies room, dropping two of my pills into the palm of my hands. I found them in my mom's lab. I go there a lot just to do some research but now I go more often to make sure she's not there. The pills were made for a situation like this. In a couple weeks, I should be okay again. At least I hope so.

Then I realized something. The hand I coughed into was scarred red with blood. My blood isn't meant to be red...

Was I.. Losing my plant cells?

I slid down the wall onto the floor. I was.. Joker didn't poison me.. He used a toxin to take away the plant parts in me. Any day now I would most likely be a human. A full human. I couldn't allow that. As much as I hate being a lab experiment, plant life was a part of my life. A part of me. Without it I wouldn't be... well me, now would I?

But what could I do? Now without my plant powers, I was just not Radican anymore. I was just merely Catgirl. Barely. I shut my eyes, slamming my head backwards into the wall.

"Scar? You in here?" I heard, the door opened slightly as I looked up to see Nat. She looked at me before rubbing her eyes and looking again. "S-scar? What's wrong?"

I clenched my fists before coming to this conclusion.

"I'm fine Nat. Let's go." Nat nodded hesitantly before turning and walking off. I followed her, swallowing another pair of the pills.

Later that night, I was in the lab once again. I wouldn't let this happen. I took a cotton swab of the inside of my cheek, testing it for the sample of toxin used by the Joker. I found my own Dna, which had been changed to an ordinary human's, the pills, and some unidentified chemical. Quickly, I studied the unidentified chemical, using almost everything I had in the lab to re-create it so I could create a completely opposite toxin to reverse the effects. The only thing I needed was something completely out of my grasp.

Kobra Venom.

The next day I woke up still in the laboratory, going straight to the apartment so I could change and then to Mount Justice.

I went straight to the computer. Looking through all the League's files for a source of the Kobra Venom. For a place to get it. It's a good thing I became Catgirl because I'm about to commit theft.

I left for school straight after. If I didn't have school I would probably be stealing currently but who cares right? It's better at night anyway. I put on my usual 'I hate you all' look and wandered over to Nat who was putting up flyers for the first Track meet.

"You look happy." She snarked at me, I rolled my eyes back.

"Whatever, so what are you doing tonight?" I leaned against the wall, putting my hand on my head.

"Probably gonna go patrol the docks. Maybe I'll stay in."

"Stay in!" Nat raised an eyebrow at my sudden outburst. "I mean, you're always patrolling. What's one night in?"

"One person dead or even worse, scarred for life."

"I'll handle it. I know I haven't been with you patrolling all that often so I figured why not, right? I could handle myself." Natalia gave me a look before nodding.

"I guess I'll just go to the movies or something with my mom. Hey after the track meet this friday, you wanna come over? I feel like we haven't hung out all that often besides well.. at the mountain and school."

"Yeah sure," My thought was interrupted by the bell ringing as we both sighed and headed straight for homeroom.

The worst thing happened during math class. I had to go to the bathroom to take my pills, as I had done every class. As I walked down the hall, putting the pills in my mouth and swallowing them whole with the water, I realized something. Naturally I wasn't alone since this is school and all. But I was in an abandoned hallway mostly used for club meetings after school and the Janitor's closets. But I wasn't alone, and I'm pretty sure the Janitor is always asleep in the front of the school. I slowly turned around, ready to shout the ghostbusters theme song, when it was just Richard. Thank god.

"You ass, I was about to go full 80s ghost movie on you. Don't scare me like that-" I was kind of surprised. I mean..

I was kissing Richard. This guy I've known my whole life and thought of merely as a brother that I always fought with. I've never thought of him in the romantic way, I guess I have once or twice. But when I kissed him, I just melted instantly. It was like my lips were the lock and his was the key. Just meant to be. I'd never been so close to him either, like not even when I kissed him back as catgirl. I pulled away, trying to find the words to say and not bothering to even look at Richard.

"You knew it was me?"

"I tested the dna sample from my lips. Found some poison, no biggie." He smiled, damn Richard and his smile.

"So the poison did work? Not that I wanted to poison you, it's just..." I sighed, I could tell Rich anything since he knows I'm Catgirl. "That toxin the Joker gave me, it's taking out all of the plant cells within me, in a short time period I should be completely human."

"What's wrong with being human?"

"N-nothing. Shut up, I have to go to class!" I pushed passed him but stopped mid step, turning my head to him and his smug little face. "Never kiss me again without my permission, got it?"

"Aye captain,"

"Shut up!"

I arrived at my lab that night. I would have to put off the search for kobra venom one more day, just to really test this thing out. The door was unhinged slightly, look liked it was put together in a hurry... Someone was here. Maybe someone is here...

I opened the door slowly, looking around the mess of the laboratory. Quickly, I made sure everything was there. Everything was there except for... the rest of my pills and the -almost finished- recreation of the toxin.

"NO!" I shouted, banging my fists on the table. I huffed, thinking of anyone who would steal my creations...

I walked out of the bank carrying ten thousand dollars on me. Quickly adjusting my duffel bag, I smirked as if I were just a normal teen withdrawing money from the bank. I held my hand up, whistling as a taxi stopped in front of me.

"Gotham airport please,"

"Aye." I stopped short as I buckled the seat belt. Aye, the last word I had heard any of my teammates say. Now it was all over, I was a normal girl. Besides the toxic seduction technique, at least I still had that.

Radican was gone, Catgirl would be passed on as Selina said. She wouldn't tell anyone where I was going, nor did she know herself. I would disappear within a week, forgotten with the wind. At least I hope you all will not remember me. You can preferably see my shows when I become a professional ballerina, attend one of the showcases for whatever performing arts school I choose to attend, I've been offered by many. I suppose you're wondering why I'm leaving, if not well then suck it because I'm telling you. I'm not trusted by the team. My laboratory was broken into by the league themselves, my experiments stolen. I have more medicine but the extras were taken. My powers haven't faded away as fast as I thought they would. I still have some powers, but I lost my ability to maneuver plants around. Well I better stop short because the next plane to wherever I choose to go is leaving within five hours.

Love, Scarlet Rose Isley, Aka Radican, Aka Catgirl.


	9. Chapter 9

-Natalia's Point of View-

I clutched the paper, being the first one who found it. My eyes shut as tears formed. I ripped it up quickly, throwing it in the trash and walking out of the empty kitchen. I wiped my eyes quickly before walking over to Black Canary.

"Where's redhead?" She asked, not bothering to look at me. I looked down, the tears starting back up again.

"She um... She.. Scarlet ran away. She said the league doesn't trust her and she doesn't want to be a part of a team that doesn't trust her." My eyes finally wandered to Black Canary who was looking at me sympathetically, she put a hand on my shoulder just as a tear fell. "Why does she have to be so selfish?" I choked out, covering my eyes with my arm. I wiped them away quickly as I heard the Zeta Beam. I didn't want anyone to see me this way, Black Canary was an exception because I trusted her.

At least I thought I did. That was before the League started trusting Scarlet.

I walked away from where the group was surrounding, I guess Zatara brought his daughter to join the team or something, and instead went to the common room where I instead, planted myself on the couch changing into my casual clothes. My casual clothes were always the same really, just a sweater vest, blouse, skirt and knee highs. I put my legs on the arm of the couch and just stared at the ceiling.

How dare Scarlet leave me without a proper goodbye? We agreed to become superheroes together... Not just me..

I shut my eyes and thought of possible places she could go. Nothing coming to mind, I just hastily jumped up and noticed that the full team was now in the room with this girl that I didn't know and it's like...

They replaced Scarlet.

"Oh hey Nat come meet Zatara's daughter, Zatana!" Robin exclaimed. I looked at him, completely distraught. He had this broad smile on his face and i could tell... He was into her! I mean he's allowed to be into her but... What happened to him and Scarlet?

"I'd rather not, I'm stealing a motorcycle for the afternoon." I said quickly, walking to the garage and grabbing a set of keys. I was going to find this girl. I will find this girl.

But I never found her. A year later, I was fifteen. Fifteen... Going through life without my best friend...


	10. Chapter 10

"Scarlet, you've got a phone call." The red head peeked through her newly dyed pastel blue hair that hung in low curls around her face. She stared for a second before standing from the split she was doing on the wooden floor. Walking over, her hand gripped the phone out of the girl's hand. Scarlet brought the phone to her ear hesitantly and sighed before answering.

"Hello?" Scarlet's voice croaked.

"Scarlet, good to finally hear from you." Scarlet heard from the opposite end. Her eyes widened in surprise as she quickly fled the room checking to make sure she wasn't followed as her feet lead her to the bathroom, locking the door behind herself.

"Bruce. I told you I'm not coming home nor am I joining that team." Scarlet repeated in a hushed voice for about the thirtieth time since she began attending The New York Academy of Performing Arts. "How many times-"

"Look. This isn't about the team anymore. It's almost Christmas," Bruce said aggressively. It may not have been shown whenever they were near each other but... Bruce was considered Scarlet's father. All this time taking care of her, raising her basically. Bruce missed his little hot-headed plant. Scarlet missed her guardian. "you should come home."

"I shouldn't."

"I'm no longer asking Scarlet. I'm ordering you. I've sent a plane ticket to your dorm, your flight leaves tomorrow." Scarlet's eyes narrowed. Bruce never was strict but when he was, you had to do what he says. That meant Scarlet had to risk seeing all of her teammates again and their scorning looks and questions about why she was so selfish as to leave over such stupid reasons. At least that was her fear.

"Soo.. We're basically watching this kid for you on her plane ride? This is stupid, I thought we had your respect." Natalia spat. She had become a harsher version of herself over the year. Scarlet usually was the one who demanded respect but everyone was well aware Natalia took over both ends of the friendship.

"This isn't just some kid. This girl is being thoroughly watched by the Justice League and the Injustice League. If she goes on this plane with normal civilians there is a wide chance that the plane could be shot down by the Injustice League. That's where you step in. You will all be under disguise as civilians. She must not know any of you are there. I'll have one of you take the seat next to her." Natalia let out a scoff at Bruce, her patience running low.

"Whatever, what's next? Daycare?" Natalia stomped off with her arms crossed tightly.

"Fucking Bruce. I hate that guy." Scarlet muttered as she handed the flight attendant her ticket. The lady checked it and smiled all too happy at Scarlet as she boarded the plane. Scarlet vaguely noticed the amount of young teenagers around her age on this plane. Not too many but she recognized some of them from somewhere. Whatever it was, didn't matter. Scarlet walked into the plane, up to first class thankfully. Bruce had at least given her first class. She whirled her stuff into the compartment and sat in the window seat, quickly plugging in her headphones and putting her head back.

"That girl, she seems so familiar. Can't put my eye on it." Artemis muttered to herself as the team boarded First Class.

Scarlet let herself fall into a napping sensation even before the plane took off. Why not? She turned her phone off right when she felt herself start to drift so it was all good. She was curled up in a ball in her seat when Richard went to sit next to her. He didn't know the girl, didn't care. He sort of agreed with Natalia, why baby sit this suburban princess who looks like she's had everything handed to her for a long time in her life. Boy was he wrong.

"It's better if you snap a picture, it'll last longer and look prettier." Scarlet muttered to Richard as her eyes opened, she immediately wiped them and stared out the window. "I have to use the restroom if you'll excuse me." Scarlet stood up and walked around Richard, not taking a look at her teammates.

Finally, it struck Natalia. If she knows that backside, it was Scarlet for sure. Same height -give or take an inch-, skin tone was the same, nails painted a green, same worn out t-shirt and jeans. That was her best friend for sure. As soon as she heard the click of the door, Nat jumped up. Happiness filled her body once more.

Natalia let out a happy squeal and tried to form words for her teammates. Finally she was able to get it out.

"It's Scarlet! Batman wants us to get Scarlet!" Natalia squealed happily.

"That's not Scarlet," Richard said matter of factly "Scarlet isn't one to dye her hair a crazy color."

"Well then you don't know her just because you guys grew up together!" Natalia spat before walking over to the restroom door. Richard grabbed her hand and spun her around, glaring straight into her.

"Enough of this Scarlet crap! She left the team and she's not coming back!"

"Robin! I don't think that is necessary." Kaldur shouted as Natalia and Richard stared at eachother square in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, she needs to know the honest truth." Natalia's face fell as she stood there. It was true, Scarlet wouldn't come back. Ever. She had to face the facts. As everyone sat in their seats again returning to everyday conversations, Nat walked over to the restroom door and placed her hand against the cold substance.

Scarlet paced in the small compartment, her mind racing one hundred miles at a time. In less than five hours she would face her guardian. Five hours she would face a boy she grew up with, thinking he was a brother but finding him as a lover. Scarlet's sharp green eyes searched the room for an escape way, maybe she should crash the plane make it look like an accident? No, that would lead to casualties.

But what's with all the teenagers? Are that many teenagers going home to Gotham for the week of Christmas? No. No no no! He was doing it! He was having people watch her! He was having her own teammates babysit her!

That's exactly what she thought would happen. Now she had to go back out there and face her abandoned friends. Whom were thought by her to be involved in the search of her lab. Scarlet walked over to the door and placed an ear slightly on it, tuning in to the clatter of noises on the outside.

"Enough of this Scarlet crap! She left the team and is never coming back!" Scarlet's face fell. Who had said that?

Did she really need to ask, of course it was the one and only Boy Wonder. Was he mad? Did he miss her in her absence?

She left the team and is never coming back. They did believe that didn't they? Well that was the plan in the end, to never return.

But Scarlet did want to come back sometime in the future. After of course finishing school and all, when she was ready. The thing was, how could she be Radican without all of her powers?

After two months of living with two others in the dorm, Scarlet had run out of money. Unable to seduce bankers anymore, she had no place to turn besides the one and only.

Scarlet could still hear that smug humor on Bruce's voice when she called. From then on he was always checking up on her when in town. Scarlet was completely sure that he hadn't told anyone of her whereabouts, until now. Scarlet's hand fell over onto the door as her eyes glazed over.

Robin... Athens.. Kid Flash... Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad... Her friends. If she just had the courage-

Something had just bashed into the plane. Scarlet tumbled over and hit her head hard against the opposite wall. She could feel the gash open and the blood spew over her forehead. Someone began to bash on the door screaming and shouting for Scarlet to get out fast. Within two seconds, Scarlet stumbled back to the door and unlocked it, falling back over. Her blurred vision could make out a boy her age, staring. Finally she could vaguely see his hand reach out to pull her up. Scarlet grabbed it and fell into his arms immediately as she got to her feet.

It took about five minutes until Natalia realized how long the girl had been in the bathroom. Her eyes searched around the cabin to her friends, scratch that, teammates, who were simply chatting. Typical. They still think she's a snot nosed kid. Jerks, half of these kids are snot-nosed. She for sure knows that Richard is living with Bruce Wayne and has no room to judge, Wally comes from a good home defiantly, she wasn't so sure on Aqualad, Artemis Megan and Superboy's backgrounds. No one ever did tell her the story about Superboy. Natalia sighed and began to walk over to her seat when she heard a loud crash. The ground beneath her feet began to rumble before finally shaking one last time and forcing everyone who was standing up to fall over. Natalia hit the ground, her nose taking full collision. She rolled over, her hands covering her nose in a searing pain. The plane was still tilted over and falling so it was hard for Natalia to get to her feet but thankfully Artemis helped her up.

"Thanks,"

"No problem. What was that?"

"We don't have time to worry about that! Someone needs to get the girl!" Natalia exclaimed in a nasally tone, she still held her nose. Luckily, Richard got there in time. He was wailing at the door until it finally opened.

Richard stared down at the girl before him. It was Scarlet, it was really Scarlet. But, was she? He knew for certain Scarlet didn't have red blood, she had green blood. At least did. Finally he shook off his shock and helped her up, the body falling into his arms.

Natalia walked over to the pilot's cabin to check if they were alright. It had been awfully quiet in there as far as Nat could tell. She knocked on the door slowly. No answer. Once more... No answer. A sigh escaped as Natalia's hand pressed against the door and released the knob, letting the door slowly open. As she saw the sight, her mouth nearly dropped. A scream escaped her throat staring at the two innocent men lying on the ground with large smiles cut across their faces.

Scarlet instantly snapped out of her daze upon hearing Natalia's scream. Her emerald pupils jetted around quickly as she stood awkwardly fixing herself and trying to look anywhere but Richard. Scarlet awkwardly cleared her throat.

"S-sorry. I-um. Goddamnit Bruce I told you coming back for Christmas was a terrible idea." Scarlet muttered the last part, glaring at her shoes.

"It's not me you should apologize to." Richard said. Even though that wasn't untrue, Scarlet should apologize to Richard too. After all, most didn't think so but Scarlet was closer to Richard more so than Natalia. They grew up together after all despite their fights. Scarlet looked at Richard with the saddest look he'd ever seen. Her eyes showed so much sorrow, but no regret. Doubtfully, he could see the slightest flicker of anger within them.

Scarlet wrapped her arms around Richard, pushing her face into the crest of his neck. He felt the wetness of her tears soaking into his sweater and slowly, his arms found their way around her. This was surprisingly the first hug that the two childhood 'friends' had ever been engrossed in. The first they had ever gone through a conversation without insulting each other.

As they embraced each other, Scarlet felt the hair slowly slipping away from her head. Finally she realized that Dick had ripped off her wig, well slowly but still. Her brunette strands fell in front of her face. Slowly, the facial expression on Scarlet's face changed from a look of confusion to a look of distraughtness.

"Uh," Scarlet pulled away, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Really Dick? Jerk." Scarlet scoffed.

"You lost your powers? It was the poison Joker gave you wasn't it? The poison we found in the lab." Scarlet's fist clenched as Richard mentioned the lab. That's the reason she left and he's just admitting it like it was nothing!

"You really are a jackass. All of you. That was private property! You should've asked me if you thought I was the mole!"

"Sensing a bit of tension here! Woah!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he approached the duo with the rest of the team. They had gone to quickly change into their uniforms. M'gann was currently guiding the passengers.

Scarlet's head whipped around and for thirty seconds of complete silence, everyone stared at her.

"I hoped I would never see any of your rotten betraying faces again! Ugh! Great now I sound like my angry british roommate. You know what, I'm gonna go find what the hell did this," Scarlet rambled after finally just walking off out of the plane through the door and onto the forest floor.

Artemis stared at her teammates who looked just utterly confused. Finally she groaned and stomped off after Scarlet.

"Wait! Radican!"

"What!?" Scarlet growled. "Don't call me that anymore! I'm not Radican without my powers!"

"Yes you are! Now listen to me, you may be damn well useless without your plant voodoo or whatever but that doesn't mean you aren't a hero like us anymore! Robin doesn't have any powers and that doesn't stop him yet as soon as you lose yours you wander off!"

"THAT WASN'T WHY I LEFT!" Scarlet shouted, causing birds to fly from the trees. Artemis stopped in her tracks, staring at the blonde. "This team betrayed me! Instead of simply asking or interrogating me, they went through my PRIVATE PROPERTY, stole my medical supplies and acted like it was nothing! All because they think I'm the mole! I'll tell you what, I expected better. From you and the team. From Batman too! I trusted all of you and you didn't bother trusting me." Scarlet huffed. Finally after the five minutes of silence, Scarlet broke down and fell to the ground in tears.

"I just wanted to be normal. Get away from it all, but it always comes back! Is this what I get? Is this all because I'm some stupid lab experiment..." Scarlet stopped upon noticing something behind Artemis. As the team members watched from the doorway, Natalia came over after finishing up helping M'gann.

Scarlet gasped as she felt the ground shake a bit, suddenly her left foot was being wrapped in a tight vine and before she knew it she was being dragged throughout the forest. Wally was the first one to react, being the quickest in the group. Quickly Kid Flash ran after Scarlet and grabbed her hand to prevent her from dragging any farther.

"Kid!" Scarlet shrieked, trying to hold on literally for her life.

"Don't worry Scar, I got you! I won't let go!" Kid Flash grunted looking into Scarlet's scared eyes. His hand soon began to sweat and he realized he was only being dragged slowly along with Scar. He could vaguely hear his teammates pounding along behind them and had no chance of holding onto her for any longer. The sweat became overbearing for both of them as Scarlet slipped from Wally's grasp.

She attempted to pull at the soil but did no damage as she dragged along the dirt. Flipping over to her back, Scarlet kicked at the plant until she came to a hill and began to roll down. Her body ached now, completely covered in dirt. A sigh escaped Scar's lips as she realized she had finally stopped being dragged. Quickly, trying to get to her feet and realize her surroundings was a clear mistake.

"Finally, what's a mother got to do to see her own daughter?" A voice said. Scarlet stopped in her tracks, looking absolutely shaken.

"Not crash a plane and drag me across some forest that's for sure." Scarlet growled between clenched teeth.

"Blonde, eh? Who would've thought..." Poison Ivy's arms crossed and her lips formed a smirk as she stared at her human daughter.

"Who helped you Pam?"

"Pam? First names? Are you still mad about the whole taking away your powers thing?"

"Still mad! You took away my whole life!" Scarlet shrieked, walking over to the taller woman. She heard some rustling as Wally finally arrived on the scene.

"Scar- Poison Ivy? I thought we put you in- W-woah!" Kid Flash exclaimed as Poison Ivy erupted a giant vine from the soil and wrapped it around KF's body.

"Let him go!" Scarlet shouted, attempting to run toward him but only to be pulled back by large hairy hands. "Who the fu-" As Scarlet's eyes trailed up her captor's body, she regretted it immensely looking straight at one of the Joker's men.

"Scarlet!" Scarlet could hear Natalia's voice calling, she noticed her old teammates run down the hill right before being struck just as Wally had been. Scarlet began to struggle.

"Goddamnit. I won't let you hurt them just because of me, take whatever the hell you want then get the fuck out of my life!" Scarlet shouted.

"You would think your own daughtah' would have a betta' attitude Ivy. What with you creatin her and all." Harley spoke as she emerged, tussling some guns in her hands.

"Think Catgirl Scar!" Robin shouted across the field. Scarlet closed her eyes and sighed inwardly, opening them again. She kicked off the ground and connected her foot with the man's face, lifting her off a couple feet across the field. Putting her hands out, she landed on them, flipping straight to her feet.

"My sword Scar, take my sword." Natalia muttered from close behind as Harley began to whine and moan.

"No thanks, I don't need your help." Scarlet glared at her friend quickly before a vine plunged out of the ground kicking her into the air. Scarlet landed over.

"What do you want?" Kaldur asked loudly. Scarlet nodded as she perched herself on a tree branch.

"Her life." Poison Ivy said the two words Scarlet expected. She sighed inwardly before jumping off of the branch and taking out two knives from her jeans.

"I thought you weren't allowed to bring weapons on planes?" Superboy asked. Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"You aren't." Were the last words her team had heard before they were knocked unconscious by toxins placed by Poison Ivy. Scarlet flipped forward toward the man who had nabbed her first and made a slice in his chest, jumping off of it and landing on a tree branch. "Ain't it funny. After all these years of me believing you were my mother, it was just a big fat lie." Scarlet began as she jumped from tree to tree.

"Mistah Jay won't be happy 'bout this." Harley inquired, shooting the trees with a machine gun. Scarlet dodged all the bullets quickly landing behind Harley and kicking her forward.

"No he won't."

Scarlet wiped the sweat off her forehead. Harley crawled a little while forward and Ivy simply chuckled.

"Who taught you those moves? The Bat?" Ivy questioned. Scarlet shook her head with a smirk.

"Guess again." Scarlet said as she flipped over into another tree. Harley looked angered as she called for more men. Scarlet, meanwhile, stood behind the vine that held Natalia and was cutting it with one of her knives in a hurried rush. Natalia fell from the vine and onto the ground, cough-hacking.

"Thanks."

"I don't need your help... I just wanted it." Scarlet's eyes looked away. She reached for her ipod from her back pocket and went through her action playlist before walking over to Robin and placing it on his head. She pressed play and 'Teenagers' came on.

"Really?" Natalia chuckled.

"Come on! Why not? Let's do this!" Natalia nodded as Scarlet and went back to back staring at the muscled clown men twice their size.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Scarlet lifted off the ground as Natalia unsheathed her sword. They both ran in opposite directions. Scarlet did a double flip and took her knives out flinging them both at the man closest to her. They hit his chest sending him flying back to a tree behind him. Scarlet quickly took her knives out and began fighting with the other men.

Natalia sliced a man's chest repeating the words "The league will have my head for killing." over and over again as she pushed her sword through a man's heart and flipped off his body as it fell, taking the sword out and jumping a few feet back.

"How you doin' over there?" Scarlet called out as she kicked another guy to the ground. Natalia grunted in response before speaking up.

"The team will put me in jail for killing people!"

"It's not like we had any choice! Besides maybe we can cover this up before they wake up!" Scarlet said as she kicked the last guy down looking around for Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

"You won't be here by the time they wake up, you and her both." A voice said. Natalia and Scar looked at each other.

"Reveal yourself you coward!"

"Not until ya' die!" Harley's voice said. Scarlet and Natalia heard something click before they Natalia fell onto the ground with a loud gunshot. A hole poking through her head. Scarlet turned around, everything was in slow motion as she ran to her best friend but was quickly shot in the leg and the arm as she fell to her doomed fate.


	11. Chapter 11

-Richie's POV-

I ran, ran straight till my feet were darn bloody. The pain inching up my body until it surpassed my chin and I doubled over with the seering feeling. Falling to my knees, I watched the blood dribble down my shirt.

I checked my surroundings, nothing but dust and rubble. All that the city was made of now. Where had my Dark Knight gone? I know Bruce was getting old and all but surely this wasn't his end. The Joker hadn't defeated him, the Joker would never defeat him.

But I thought the same about Poison Ivy and my mom. I thought the same about the Joker and my dad. Both were now dead, I was alone. My friends were stationed around the world currently helping in the other disasters. My station was at home in Gotham itself. The center of the world's problems.

I pulled myself up the wall and ran through the lab door quickly latching it and pulling a nearby table in front of it. A sigh escaped my red lips, they illuminated my pale face, drained of the blood and energy.

My green eyes wandered up the wall tirelessly as I slowly inched backward turning around to the organized room. My mom's experiments were in this very room and would help me with my very next trick.

I was the Magician, my superhero alias. I've grown up watching street performers' every moves, perfecting them for my own. As soon as the clock hit twelve on my thirteenth birthday, I had officially become what I am today. A trickster trained in the art of scams. Self-taught despite my superhero history.

I walked forward over to the main desk. Stretched out in the middle was a long belt with the symbol a large red M drawn out on the plate in the center. She made this for me knowing that one day I would possibly need it. I buckled the belt over my white dress, pulling my large white with red trimmings cloak out of it. I pulled my short black hair out of my eyes as I looked at my beige shoulder bag that was tightened around my chest and fell just at my hip. My dress came down to my mid thigh all around except in the back where it fell down to a point at my calves. It had red trimming just as my cloak.

I remembered designing this outfit with mom when I was twelve. That was a two years ago, I was now fourteen. I sat down in the chair and slunk in the seat panging my metal boots on the desk.

Finally, now I could relax and let the tears fall out. I pulled down my white domino mask. It belonged to a dear old family friend who past long before I had been born, but I had indeed heard stories about her. From mom and dad.

Dad. He was amazing and my hero in every way possible. He taught me most of my gymnast moves since mom always said she was such an amateur. I took out a pair of hearts and twiddled them in my hands thinking of the instructions mom had given me earlier.

"Press the Magician seal and think of where you want to be. Think of Earth 16, I've talked to the Batman there and he said he'll take care of you. Don't worry, I visited myself. It's nice, safe. You'll be safe."

The last words she'd said to me. Dieing to keep me safe. I could've done that myself! Who does she think she is? Honestly talking to the team leader of our team here! But I had lead my team to dust.

My team.

I stood up quickly and pressed my communicator, listening for anything.

"Hello? You guys there?" My voice croaked as I wiped the tears that managed to escape my mask.

"What is it Magician?" I heard Ezra say, her deep growl of a voice. That's the voice she used when on the job.

"Hey. Nightingale. It's nice to hear from you."

"Listen Mag, if that's all you gotta say then get off the radio."

"Ezra don't be so mean." Damien's voice rang, I rolled my eyes at his voice.

"Don't call me Ezra while I'm on the job. It isn't too safe down here in Paris."

"Neither is Korea."

"Nor is Gotham. Are we the only three left?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"I guess so. Haven't heard from Darcy, Impulse or Wondergirl yet. So how's the Joker down there?"

"I don't know. I lost contact with The Dark Knight and... We lost Nightwing and Radican." The radio went silent as I announced the news. I could hear the sniffs from Damian.

"How?" His voice croaked.

"Both were shot down by the Joker's men and thrown into a room full of Joker's gas. I managed to get a gas mask and stop the gas from doing further damage but they died from the toxins already implanted in their body."

"So.. Does this mean you're leaving now?" Nightingale drawled, a bored tone added. Well I could tell it was faked.

"Yeah. This also means you both have to get back to Gotham soon, you already know the coordinates of the lab. The belts are both on the main lab desk. I was told Earth 16."

"Alright, Damian?" Ezra asked, obviously worried.

"So many people have died! What the hell happened to all of our teammates, there were so many! Where is the Justice League when you need them!?"

"Well where the hell do you think!? The Joker and Lex turned them all against each other so basically they're fighting themselves! Too busy to help us out trying to fight back the villains to where they belong! We should've seen this takeover coming. Why were we so stupid?" Nightingale yelled angrily. I felt more tears draw down my face.

"Earth 16. I'll see you guys when you get there." I threw my communicator on the ground and crushed it, walking over to my emergency duffel bag full of everything complete with even civvies. I took off my costume and stuffed it in, changing into a green hoodie and skinny jeans and a pair of aviator glasses. My eyes had glazed over by now and honestly I just felt numb to the core. I pulled my duffel bag over my shoulder and pressed the M muttering the words 'Take me to safety' over and over.


	12. Chapter 12

-Third Person POV-

Scarlet's eyes opened to the bright scenery of the white hospital room. Slowly, after five minutes of patiently letting the previous events sink in, she got to her feet and looked around a little more. Her eyes slowly wandered to the bed table which held a couple pills and a nice cup of water. She gulped some of the water and threw two pills in before throwing on a sweater and jeans over the gown (Which had been provided on the opposite bed table) and exited, although dizzily.

"So, we just lost one of our teammates." M'gann repeated as she let her head fall down to the counter of the kitchen. Zatanna looked at the whole team a little confused at the bit.

"What happened?" She questioned. Batman didn't allow her to go on the mission just as not to startle Scarlet when she found out.

"We took on forces stronger than us, both of us lost. We were fools to think we could take Harley and Ivy down. I was a fool to have her help me." Scarlet's voice rang throughout the room as she entered slowly, her eyes glazed over. Scarlet felt numb inside and out. She looked up at her ex-teammates and walked over to Zatanna, holding her hand out. "Scarlet Rose."

"Zatanna Zatara." Zatanna stared into the green eyes of Scarlet and felt herself being drawn in slowly as she shook her hand. She quickly looked away and down to her feet. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"What loss? I didn't lose anything." Scarlet smirked, obviously faking but none of the team decided to draw attention to this. Well, besides Wallace.

"Are you seriously going to stand there and smile while they dig a grave for your best friend! Her mother is picking out caskets right now and all you can think of to say is 'What loss'?" Wally shouted, jumping up. Artemis put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"She didn't mean it that way." Artemis begrudgingly said, despite her constant glares toward Scarlet.

"Of course she did, she always does. That's how Scarlet deals with things, by ignoring it." Dick muttered as he sat on the chair backwards leaning against the back of it. Scarlet looked at him, her eyes widening a bit.

"This isn't the end to Athens if you truly believe that. Athens won't die, she won't ever die. As long as I think about her, as long as I allow her legend to live on. Athens is right here." Scarlet pointed a finger to her heart as her teammates stared at her.

"Don't let her die mom! Zeus!" Natalia cried as she looked at her best friend standing there in the heavens. Zeus had his back turned toward them and the rest of the gods were just simply staring sympathetically. "I'll do anything! Just let her live!"

"Anything?" Zeus questioned, turning around. Athena looked at him with wide eyes.

"You will not have my child go on that dangerous mission Zeus-"

"Your child has offered herself to this position! I will do as I like with her!" Natalia looked back and forth between the angry gods as Scarlet simply hid behind her.

"I'll do anything." Natalia blinked.

"I will let your friend go on one term. I order you to find an immortal gladiator, who to this day has taken hiding. Seek him and when you return, I will reward you with your immortality to return back to earth as yourself."

"Zeus!" Athena exclaimed.

"You shall not question my rulings if you wish your daughter's friend's life!" Athena immediately stopped and looked at Scarlet with a mixture of emotion. Scarlet hid further until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It made a shiver swell down her back as she jumped around only to be faced with the goddess Aphrodite.

"Come with me, Me and Artemis bare gifts before you return to Earth. We shall also leave the three to discuss the mission." Aphrodite said softly. Scarlet nodded as Aphrodite and Artemis took her to another room and removed her white gown. Scarlet blushed.

"Tis' okay. We're simply making sure you kill that bloody bastard who shot our dear niece and her friend. To do that you will need the mark of Gaia, tis' our understanding you were a controller of plant-life."

"Yeah, I sort of lost those powers though. Now I'm just a regular girl." Scarlet looked at her feet which bore gladiator sandals.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to be a regular human. That's boring isn't it?" Aphrodite chuckled as Artemis took one of her arrows and began to carve into Scarlet's back. Scarlet let out a yelp as she felt the arrow draw vines slowly in her skin, her flesh.

"Done." Artemis smirked as she took the arrow out and put it back. Aphrodite took two of her mirrors and presented the mark of Gaia to Scarlet.

The Mark of Gaia was simply green vines with red roses.

"Never reveal your back unless you need to. Otherwise, you will release chaos upon those you love."

"What if I'm showering or like, doing stuff with a guy?" Scarlet blushed again and pushed a hair between her ear.

"Pray to us before-wise please. Then we may be able to withdraw your power."

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go buy some ammo." Scarlet walked out of the room as the teammates all stared at each other.

"She isn't..." Wally started.

"She wouldn't..." Superboy continued.

"She will." Kaldur and Dick finished, narrowing their eyes at the exit.

Scarlet pulled the tight jumpsuit on taking in every inch of it. The costume hadn't been worn in a year and she felt it cling to her skin. The memories of saving civilians fixed their way into her mind as she stared at the mirror pulling on her mask and a holster complete with two pistols. She secured a large belt of ammo on her shoulder diagonally hanging across her chest. With red paint she'd bought on the way home, she finger painted a large R across the jumpsuit.

"Harley!" Scarlet called out, twiddling the guns in her hands as she stepped toward the girl clad in red and black. Harley stood in the middle of the warehouse smirking as her men were surrounding the two behind large gates. "Where's 'Mistah Jay'?"

"Shut up you! That's my name for him!" Harley shouted. "Besides, that's none of yah' business."

"I'll make it my business." Scarlet glared coldly at Harley.

"Oh, here because your dear old friend died and now you want revenge? Even though it was all your fault! Leading her into a battle you knew you both wouldn't win." Harley taunted as they circled each other.

"Don't you dare try shit Harley. Let's fight, no tricks."

"That's like askin' a bird to clip its wings." Harley smirked.

"Or asking a girl to watch her best friend die." Scarlet growled as she pulled the gun out and immediately shot at Harley, causing her to flip back. The men finally pulled the gate down and immediately started to jump on Scarlet, beating her to the ground.

Scarlet curled up in a ball before ripping her army jacket off revealing a large green rose vine tattooed on her back that glowed as soon as it was shown. A green light filled the room as Scarlet's eyes glowed also. The men had been blown away, literally. The glass windows, shattering. All the plants that had surrounded the abandoned warehouse immediately began to climb through the broken windows and surrounded Scarlet like a shield protecting it's knight.

The plants finally revealed Scarlet. She looked just as her 'mother' with vines wrapping a leotard around her.

Scarlet smirked at Harley who was taken back by the happenings before her.

"You really think she's going through with it?" Superboy raised an eyebrow at Robin.

"Course, she's Scarlet."

"Girl's got guts." Artemis mumbled as they all rode in Bio-Ship. They hovered above a warehouse which was guessed as the whereabouts of Harley and Scarlet's brawl.

"Or a death wish. Seriously, that girl has been near death way too many times." Wally mumbled while chewing some chips.

"Guys, I think we may have a problem." Zatanna announced to the rest of the team as they all separated from the conversation and turned their attention to the warehouse. Suddenly a green light echoed from the windows until finally they shattered. Immediately the team took action as M'gann landed the Bioship and they all ran towards the window. Kid Flash reached the door first but immediately stopped as a large clown man was thrown at his feet.

"Woah there!" Kid Flash immediately tripped up and slid beside the clown man.

"Guys," Robin interrupted Kid as he was about to interrogate the clown man. The team crossed over to the door and peered in. A green light echoed the room as a pale girl with brownish red hair lay on the floor in a green jumpsuit that was torn in the back. A green and red rose bush tattoo was shown on the whole back. Robin walked closer to Scarlet's limp body and kneeled next to her, choking away the pain in his throat. He pulled her body over and looked at her face.

Red lips were parted the slightest bit, curved at the corners forming a small smile. Scarlet's eyes opened a bit showing her green pupils.

"Did, did I get her?" Scarlet asked, laughing the slightest bit.

"No, no you didn't." Robin answered, looking around the room for any sign of Harley. But he knew that she was long gone. Scarlet's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm stuck with this stupid curse till I do, probably forever."

The rain panged slowly on the window as Scarlet stared longingly at the gray skies, darkened by the tint of the windows.

"I won't leave your side," Richard said soothingly into Scarlet's ear. Her eyes looked over to Richard before finally her head just fell onto his shoulder. Their hands locked, both of them were equally saddened today. The day of Natalia's funeral. The worsened problem was that Scarlet had to deliver a speech, instead of spending her days writing it. She'd planned to 'wing it'. A play on words for her fallen angel.

"Don't let go of my hand until I start crying. Then I give you permission to kiss me or hug me or do whatever to shut me up." Scarlet instructed as her other hand fell onto her black dress-clad lap.

As the car stopped, Richard and Scarlet looked at each other before exiting the car and walking out, hand in hand. Bruce greeted them at the entrance of the chapel as paparazzi took pictures of the Wayne family in their most vulnerable. All three of them, even together, had no strength to dissolve the fuse of cameras or reporters so they simply entered the church and walked to their seats in the front. Scarlet wiggled in her seat as she looked at Natalia's mom who was sobbing literally as she paced back and forth awaiting everyone's arrival. Scarlet's throat choked up a bit before her eyes wandered to the door where family, friends, all these people she recognized were coming in.

These people, she recognized but these people would have no idea who she was when she would step up to the podium. No idea what-so-ever. No idea that she had spent a year away from the best friend she loved so much but blamed for her issues, no idea that Natalia is somewhere back in the Roman empire age of the Slave wars helping the cause. That's what was written in history after all, what was destined to happen in the end. She dies and is forced back in time to help Spartacus. All because her best friend was stupid enough to let her get involved.

Slowly, the pastor delivered his speech, her mother went up, grandparents. All so sad but never brought Scarlet to tears. As the Pastor called up Scarlet Rose Isley, Scarlet flinching at the sound of her ex-last name, Scarlet rose up from her seat slowly and unclenched her tight grip on Richard's hand and stepped forward to the pedestal. Her feet dragging her as she felt as pale as a ghost. Her body turned toward the audience, or mourning crowd as her eyes clenched for a second before opening again and staring out into the people she once knew. Catching glances of her teammates spread across the room.

"So.. We're here, a little earlier than expected..." Scarlet's voice dropped as she stared into the crowd, her eyes widening at the sight of it.

There, across the Church sat a girl, long brown hair, golden hazel eyes that shown even from Scarlet's distance, golden perfect complexion. Her smile could brighten the day of many.

"N-nat?" Scarlet cleared her throat quickly before she felt a streak down her pink cheek. The girl went away quicker than she'd appeared.


	13. Chapter 13

-Three years later-

Scarlet rolled her eyes as her watch signaled the hailing event of her arrival to the Cave. She looked over to her lunch date and smirked a bit. Bruce wouldn't mind her being a little late.

"So tell me, Ray, got any plans for tonight?" She asked, leaning forward on her arm. The man across from her raised his eyebrows above his glasses before smiling himself and accepting the plans for a dinner date.

"Where is she?" Nightwing growled through clenched teeth. He hated Scarlet's lateness, which has been happening quite a lot lately.

"She better come soon because I don't trust any of you until she does." The strange girl spoke as she sat on her duffel bag on the floor. From the point of view of the bat family, she certainly looked and acted like Dick Grayson's old self when he was Robin.

"I'm here, I'm here. Hold your horses." Scarlet's voice was heard after the computer announced Radican's arrival. Over the three years, Scarlet had taken up Radican again and began crime fighting once more. She'd grown into a girl of 5''6 with a lean figure. She was flat on both ends but nonetheless still fairly pretty. Her brown hair was straightened with cropped bangs straight across her forehead. As she walked in, her eyes wandered over to the girl sitting on the duffel bag. Scarlet raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"So now will you talk?" Batman asked. The girl nodded as she popped up next to Scarlet.

"My name is Richie, Aka The Magician. I'm from Earth 17. My mom invented a belt for me to travel dimensions... and apparently time." Richie chuckled as she looked over the young brunette next to her. "Hopefully, my teammates should be coming soon." Richie lost her happiness as she thought about the past events and bit her lip.

"Who is your mom?" Nightwing asked, still angry at Scarlet for being late. That was when Batman stepped in.

"That should all come in due time. For now, Richie, what happened in your dimension?" Batman asked. Richie looked at her feet.

"I don't know." She croaked. "One day me and my teammates were all laughing, all of us. The next we had each separated across the world to contain the villains that had surprisingly gotten the best of the league and took over. Most of us heroes died. From what I know all that was left was me, Damian and Ezra." Scarlet looked at her questioningly before finally her eyes wandered to the large green tattoo peeking out of her hoodie.

"W-what's that on your back?" Scarlet pointed at it as Richie looked up at her, smiling a bit.

"Oh, I got it from my mom apparently. She had the same mark on her back. She was born with it."

Scarlet's eyes narrowed at her.

"Despite Batman's request, who are your parents?" Scarlet growled. Batman stepped forward but Richie waved him off.

"Rad-"

"Holy shit you weren't kidding these do work!" Richie turned her head quickly to see her one and only teammate, Nightingale. Nightingale looked up a little and blushed (it was covered) once she noticed the whole Young Justice team standing there. "Hi."

"Where's Damian? Isn't he coming with you?" Richie turned around quickly. Nightingale's face fell.

"Oh man, I totally forgot. As soon as you said Nightwing and Radican died he went looking for Batman! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't budge. You know how stubborn Damian could be.."

"Great, tick one more dead teammate off the list. I'm just the best team leader aren't I? I let my whole team down." Richie put her hands on her face. Nightwing sort of knew what she was going through so he stepped forward, reaching his hand out and putting it gently on her shoulder. Suddenly his eyes widened as he quickly took a look at Radican who raised her eyebrow at him before her eyes widened.

Just her nightmare. Richie was Richard and Scarlet's kid.

Richie and Ezra glanced at each other then looked back down at their handcuffs which had tied them to the chair. Surely Ezra was thinking of some way out. Ezra was always thinking of a way out.

Richie stared at Ezra taking in her somewhat new appearance. Despite her same old blonde hair that looked greasy, preferably because she's been fighting villains for the past month just as Richie, and fell to just about under her shoulders. Her cold, hard, bright blue eyes staring around the room for any possible escape.

"So, safe right?" Ezra asked sarcastically, obviously annoyed at the fact of interrogation.

"Where are you from?" Nightwing asked the two, glancing at Richie mostly.

"Earth 17 dumbass. Jeez I think this Nightwing gets on my nerves way more than our Nightwing." Ezra snarked looking at Richie with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry about Ezra here, she's just a little... upset." Richie looked down at her lap and Ezra patted her shoulder with her hand which had mysteriously gotten out of her cuffs. Ezra lent forward and folded her arms.

"Everything we told you is true. Don't believe us? Fine, run a fucking blood test."

"Wait Ezra! They aren't supposed to know!"

"Oh you were about to tell them as soon as I got here." Ezra turned back to Nightwing and raised an eyebrow at him. "But you already know don't you?"

"The resemblance is canning." Nightwing spat, losing his patience with this girl.

"Then help us. Our teammates are dead, your daughter has watched most of them die. She was a great team leader and she deserves to live somewhere peaceful."

"I'm done here for now." Richard swept himself out of the room. Ezra cast a look at Richie who was looking Ezra.

"Damien's not dead is he? He didn't die as far as you know right?"

"Of course he didn't. You know I'd have stayed but Damien forced the belt on me and pressed the button. I thought it would just take me back to his arms because that was where I wanted to be but it brought me here instead.. Damnit." Richie pressed a firm hand on Ezra's shoulder, her blue eyes glancing up at the black haired trickster.

"Damien only meant the best. At least if he dies, which I'm sure Batman will prevent, he'll die knowing that you both did your best to protect each other, to love each other."

"Love. It was like that, as much as I hated the kid, his arrogant ass, I couldn't help but smile when he cracked a joke or laugh when he failed epically. He was just..." Ezra smiled.

"She has your eyes." Nightwing whispered to Scarlet from behind the interrogation glass. Scarlet looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"But she's definitely your daughter. Look at her. Messy black hair, pale skin, that smile even. Okay this is really weird." Scarlet sighed. Nightwing nodded.

"Freaked?"

"Not really. They are from a different dimension, so that necessarily doesn't mean we'll end up married..." Nightwing and Scarlet both began to cough awkwardly before Nightwing retrieved the girls and they were stood in the main room again.

"So where do they go now?" Nightwing asked with a raised eyebrow toward Batman.

"They'll stay in the cave. Join the team of course." Batman answered with his arms crossed.

"Stay in the cave." Richie repeated looking at her parents questioningly.

"Which means they all don't care enough to take care of us properly." Ezra snarked with a roll of her eyes.

"No it means that those were the arrangements I settled with your mother, from Earth 17." Batman glared at Ezra and Richie. Richie sank down, always having a fear of the Dark Knight. Ezra raised her eyebrows as if saying 'Expect me to cower?'.

"Fine, I'll show them to their rooms." Scarlet offered picking up the two bags and motioning towards the hallway. The girls quickly followed.

"Do you really think they're from a different dimension, not just the future?" Nightwing asked his mentor. Batman simply shook his head.

"I'm sure they're from Earth 17. Don't worry, you don't have to marry Isley." Batman quickly made his exit as Nightwing stood there before following in Scarlet and the girls' leads who were already gone. He walked over to the two empty bedrooms, well two previously empty bedrooms. Ezra's door was already shut and locked but he could vacantly hear the low volume of rock music from it. He walked over to Richie's room which was slightly open and heard the voices of Scarlet and Richie.

"What are these?" Scarlet asked, holding up a photo book and gazing through them. Richie looked up before smirking.

"Mom's. Well your's. She loved taking photos of family occasions. It annoyed the heck out of me and dad but it was nice watching her be happy." Richie walked over and sat next to Scarlet who was gazing at the wedding photos of her and Richard. "Are you guys together in this dimension?"

"N-no." Scarlet blushed. "Richard isn't exactly into relationships I guess. Well he is, since he has very frequent relationships. Just not with me. I'm the same in a way. In fact, I have a date with this guy from my college tonight."

Richie looked at the photos sadly. "I really wish you would get with him... It would be nice to exist on more than one Earth." Scarlet looked at the girl.

"To be honest... I sort of wish I would get with him too. He's a big part of my life and my first love, but I wasn't his. I'm never his."

Richard looked down sadly before walking off, his thoughts focusing on what Scarlet had just said.

"Don't let go of my hand until I start crying. Then I give you permission to kiss me or hug me or do whatever to shut me up."

"Stupid boy wonder..."

"First love..."

Scarlet decided to kick in a quick training session before she rushed back home to prepare herself. She put on her black jumpsuit, the sleeves were now cut off, and her black boots. In the training room, she practiced on the mat. Cartwheels, backflips, triple flips, you name it she practiced it.

At the end she decided to fix in a quick fake fight with a dummy. Punching it, kicking it. Her mind was focused on the dummy being every braud and guy that she and Nightwing had dated in the past years. Why couldn't they just be normal? Get married, have a kid or two, live on a suburban house with a backyard where the kids could run about, have dinner together every night and laugh about Richard's psychotic boss.

"Hot date tonight?" Scarlet turned around quickly as Zatanna made her way toward Scar.

"You could say that."

"So this is your way of prepping, getting all angry and sweaty while muttering 'Dumb Richard,' over and over?" Zatanna chuckled as Scarlet blushed.

"Why are you here Zatanna?"

"I wanted to meet the new members. The girls seem nice, but really familiar." Zatanna chuckled. Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"The blonde is Ezra Nightingale. I know her mother, maybe even her father." Scarlet closed her eyes thinking back to Performing arts High school. "The black haired one is mine and Richard's daughter. Both from another Earth." Zatanna's eyes widened a bit.

"Are you sure they're from another Earth?"

"I hope they're from another Earth." Scarlet spoke, meaning more for Ezra than Richie.

"Who are Ezra's parents?" Zatanna asked, quickly changing the matter at hand.

"Nightingale. The last name of my roommate from High school. Elena Nightingale. She was from London but moved away to avoid her parents. They were harsh aristocrats who wanted Elena to take over the family business."

"Wow..."

"If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now. Before the others get here."

"Are you okay Scarlet?" Zatanna asked, putting a hand on Scarlet's shoulder. Scarlet flinched before turning around to face Zatanna.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Scarlet looked down for a second before turning back around and walking out of the mountain.

"Hey, Nightwing?" Someone's voice croaked in the hallway. Nightwing stopped in his tracks as he was just about to leave, turning toward the voice he had just heard. His eyes focused on the green eyes staring at him. For an instant, he would've thought it was Scarlet. But he had seen the black messy hair and knew it was just Richie.

"Yes Magician?" He hesitated at the point of her name. He didn't want to call her Grayson, it was too weird. Nor did he want to be too familiar and call her Richie. So he went with her superhero name. Which he quickly sided sounded too awkward. He heard footsteps down the hallway as Richie guided herself in the darkness toward Nightwing, padding her hands on the wall. She stopped abruptly just in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I-I should've just stayed there! I should have just tried harder. But I had no choice but to come here, I had no choice. I want to go back and help Damian and I want to help Batman too. There's no hope for me anymore, all of my friends died except for Ezra and Damian and I just had no one. When I saw you and mom, all young and stuff, it just. I just want to stay, can I?"

By the end of her rant, Richie was sobbing and her eyes were a scratchy red. Nightwing looked down at his daughter and put a hand on her head.

"You can do whatever you choose, stay here. If you want. But I think it's safer if you do stay here, that way you may train as you please and when you have built up enough strength you can go back and defeat the Joker and his army."

Richie nodded wiping her tears. She stared at her father before wrapping her arms around him abruptly and stuffing her head into his chest.

Radican leaned against the wall, tears in her eyes as she listened to Richie's story. It was horrible knowing she had so many losses and had to keep going in order to survive. To be honest, losing Natalia was nothing compared to Richie losing her parents, teammates, friends, everyone.

Her eyes closed tightly before finally she just turned and began to tiptoe away from the two.


End file.
